Take care
by Naytana
Summary: Only a week after Santana's parents left her, a four year old girl who has also just been abandoned shows up on her doorstep. Will Santana be able to take care of her while also fixing her own problems or will she get help?
1. Mommy

**A/N: New story! ahhh! Sorta angst but also fluff ;) This has been in my head for a while now and I've finally had chance to write it so I hope you all enjoy and review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom with blood-stained skin and tear-filled eyes. Its been a week. A week since I have been alone, well, more alone than usual. They left; they just packed up their things and left. Maybe its my fault for telling them, but I took the beatings so why did they still leave? Homophobic assholes. They can rot in hell for all I care. I don't care about anything anymore. I've become nothing. I quit cheerios last week so that nobody could see my bruises under the uniform. I have stopped singing in Glee club and now I aways sit at the back in silence. Hell, I don't even call Rachel man-hands anymore.

Its not like anybody has even really noticed that something is wrong with me, or they have but probably don't care as long as I'm not throwing insults at them. Let's face it though; I'm a bitch. A useless, unwanted dyke who has been abandoned by my parents. You don't think that I've tried to push this feeling away? Because believe me I have been trying for the past 3 years. My body is filled with pain and anger, and has been for the past few years. The only way I can get a release from it all is to do what I've just done.

My eyes scan over the large cut that I made on my right hip. Blood is pouring from it still but I don't feel anything. It stopped hurting a long time ago, now I just feel relived that my mind is somewhere other than trying to fix myself so I'm not a dyke. I put my hand over the deep cut and my full hand instantly turns the color red from the amount of blood. Sighing, I quickly walk over to the sink and wash my hands, completely forgetting to keep hold of my hoodie. Fuck, no. I quickly dry my wet hands on my jeans and then lift my hoodie back up, but I'm too late. The gray hoodie now has a big red blood-stain on it. I hurry to wet a piece of cloth and press it against my wound, holding it there for a couple of minutes until the bleeding has stopped. I wipe away the rest of the blood on my skin then pick up my backpack.

Not being able to risk getting caught like this, I stick my head out the door to make sure the hallways are clear. When I see that they are I run down them as fast as I can, but my hip is slowing me down sightly. Once I am at my car I take a deep breath before turning on the engine and driving back home to my empty house.

I pull into my driveway and then when get out of my car I jump in suprise but my heart also breaks at what is in front of me. A weeping little girl, no older than 4, sat on my doorstep clutching a ruffled teddy-bear in her hand and a small bag is next to her. "Hey" I say softly, crouching down so that I am the same height as her. She lifts her head and her puffy eyes lock with mine.

"Please" She says to me quietly before breaking down once more. I have to fight back my own tears as the girl begins to choke on her own sobs. Not knowing what else to do I scoop her into my arms and can see her arms shaking as she wraps them around my neck. I unlock the front door with one hand then once it is open I pick up her small bag and bring her inside.

I walk through into the kitchen and sit her on top of the island. She has stopped crying now but her eyes are still a little red. Her skin is the same caramel color as mine, she has long dark hair and her eyes are a chocolate brown color. "Whats your name, Sweetie?" I ask her and she just hands me a letter from her coat pocket.

_Dear whoever;_

_Take care of Emily because we don't want her. We are no longer her parents._

_Don't send her back to us._

Tears fill my eyes once more and then I scruch up the note before throwing it in the trash. I look at Emily whose eyes are glued to me. "Emily could you tell me how old you are and who wrote that note?" Just to make sure.

"David and Anne wrote it, I lived with them forever and now they don't want me" She says sadly and I mirror her expression. Its like looking at a younger verison of myself. "I'm four" she adds with a small proud smile causing me to smile also. She is really cute. Normally I hate kids, but there is just something about this girl that warms my heart.

"Well don't get upset because you can stay here, ok?" I say to her as I turn around to look inside the fridge. She probably has been sat there for hours on her own with nothing.

"Ok, mommy" I freeze at the innocent words coming from her mouth. Mommy? what the heck. I never said anything about being her mommy.

"Mommy?" I ask her and she just nods her head happily.

"Ya, Anne said that I am coming to live with my mommy and then dropped me on you step, so your my mommy right?" Those once again, sad brown eyes look into mine and I just seem to melt. Maybe its because I don't want her to be like me and have no parents or maybe its because I can't stand to see her sad; I answer her with a simple 'Yes, I'm your mommy.'


	2. Shopping

**A/N: thank you guys for all the reviews on my first chapter. I wrote this chapter a little faster for you all :)**

**UnicornSnixx - If you look at the poster for the story then you can see what I'm picturing Emily looking like.**

* * *

I sigh deeply at I look over all the things that were in Emily's bag. One pair of old clothes, a pair of pyjamas that were far too small for her, a tooth-brush and photo of which I am presuming is Emily when she was newborn. It was adorable. "Is this all you have?" I ask her and she nods her head slightly. "Well, I guess we can go shopping? Get you some new clothes and some furniture to decorate a bedroom for you?" My parents still put money in my bank ever week, I don't know why but they do. Emily's eyes go wide and it looks like she has just saw a ghost or something.

"Anne said that I wasn't allowed to go shopping and I didn't have a bedroom. I slept of the living room floor" she explains to me and my heart breaks again. Yeah, my parents were horrible to me but I'm a dyke. Who could do such horrible things to a sweet, innocent, four year old though? She is the most perfect kid I have ever met.

I lift her into my arms and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Well, Anne was horrible ok? You forget about everything she told you because she was wrong" I tell her softly and I can feel her smile against my bare shoulder. "How about we go get our coats on and then go now before it gets too late?" She agrees and I walk back downstairs, still carrying her. When we pass the liquor cabinet she tenses up and when I look at her she has silent tears running from her misty eyes. "What's up?" I ask, slightly panicking because I have only just got her to calm down.

"David and Anna used to have those drinks all the time. I could hear them shouting when they did and sometimes they shouted at me too" She tells me, avoiding eye contact with me. I Bring my right hand to her cheek and move her face towards me.

"Did...did they ever hit you?" I dread the answer to my question but I have to know if she went through was I went through. When she shakes her head no, I let out a relieved sigh. "I promise you that I will get rid of all them drinks" I tell her honestly and she mumbles a small 'thank you' into my neck. "Put your coat on then we can go, I don't want you getting a cold while we are shopping" I place her down on the floor, handing her the black coat before putting on my own white jacket over the top of my black spaghetti strap and gray cardigan. "Ready?" She grabs my hand tightly and I pick up my credit card and keys as we make our way towards the front door. After locking the house we get in the car; I need to get her a car-seat because driving without one isn't that safe.

Oh God, who am I right now? I was not the same person a couple of hours ago when I was standing in front of that mirror. Thanks to Emily; she is what I need. Maybe she could be my new release instead of me having to hurt myself. Maybe she could help me accept myself. I also know that she needs me too because of the things I found out about her past. Her 'Parents' were alcoholics and treated her like shit. Kinda like me apart from mine actually let me call them 'Mami' and 'Papi' unlike hers. Now she thinks that I'm her mommy, but I honestly do not care. I want to be her mommy even though I have only known her for a little while. We could help each other.

"So, we go get you some clothes then bring them back to the car and then go back to get your furniture? Does that sound good?" I ask her once we have parked the car. She beams at me and her small hand grips mine again. "What kinda things do you like then?" What? She's my 'daughter' I want to get to know her.

"Mickey Mouse, Winnie the pooh, Singing" she says with a giggle that warms my heart slightly. "But I'm not that good at singing though" now its my turn to giggle as she faces me with a pout. Giggling? what is this kid doing to me? Before I met Emily I hadn't even smiled in weeks and now I'm giggling?

"I can sing" I tell her and her face turns to awe as she looks at me. "I'll teach you if you want?" she nods her head enthusiastically causing me to chuckle. "As for Mickey mouse and Winnie the Pooh..." I trail of with a smirk as we approach the Disney store. Emily looks at me with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

"Woah" She breaths out, turning back to the store. "How did you find this place?" She questions me with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Magic" I tell her with a wink making her eyes twinkle with excitement. "Come here, I don't want you getting lost in there" I pick her up, resting her on my left hip. "Do you want your room to be decorated Winnie the Pooh and we could also get some Mickey mouse teddys?"

"Really?" I nod my head and she squeals. "Yeah, I will love that" she says and a small tear escapes her right eyes and drips down her cheek. I wipe it away with the back of my right hand. "Thank you mommy, you making me really happy" she whispers and I kiss her forehead softly.

"Your making me really happy too" I say before walking into the store and straight over to the clothes section. "Pick out everything you want, sweetie" she gasps but then when I pick up a black jumper with Minnie Mouse on it she shyly starts to get all the things that she wants.

We end up with 1 pair of red jeans to match the Minnie Mouse jumper, 3 Mickey mouse T-shirts, Some black tracksuit bottoms with Donnald Duck under the back pocket, Some gray leggins that are covered in baby Winnie the Pooh characters. 12 Spaghetti straps with different characters from both Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse, A pair of demin shorts with matching red cardigan, 2 pairs of shiny shoes; one red and one black. A pink rain coat with white polka-dots on it, a leather coat with Minnie and Mickey mouse on the back then we also got some more jeans, leggins and boots.

"You back again?" A sales-woman asks us when we enter the store for a second time. Emily giggles and I just nod my head at her.

"Yeah, we need things to decorate her bedroom; Winnie the Pooh things." I tell her and then she leads us towards a different section of the store. "We wll have them!" I say with a smile when I spot a Winnie the Pooh bedroom collection. It includes a bed, draws, wardrobe, wallpaper and a teddy.

"Santana Lopez?" I turn around and my breath hitches.

"Brittany?"

* * *

**A/N: So Britt is here ;) whats going to happen now and what is Brittana's past like? More to come soon. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter :p**


	3. Brittany

Brittany. The Brittany S. Pierce; the girl who came up to me in kindergarten and asked me if I was a Unicorn. The girl who I could talk to knowing that she would still be there for me after I was finished crying on her shoulder. We clicked instantly and I knew just by the way that she looked at me that she was going to be something special to me.

I would of done anything for her over the 11 years that we knew each other. She was my everything; my old release from my parents. She understood me and why I was a bitch to everybody. I still am a bitch but nobody else knows why; I couldn't bring myself to tell anybody after she left me.

After 11 years of been inseparable her family just packed up and left. They took my Brittany away from me but the worse part was she didn't even tell me she was leaving. I went to her house one day to tell her that I think I might be gay and she had gone. She was the reason why I even started to question my sexuality. Her blond hair, her milky skin and her long dancer legs have always captivated me.

We used to kiss, and although they meant everything to me I could never tell if they meant anything to her. She never stopped me though so that must mean something right?

Anyway, I was 15 at the time and had nobody. My mother was an alcoholic who abused me everytime she got either upset or angry. My father was always working at the hospital so he was never at home. Nobody at school liked me because I was such a bitch to them; I was trying to get them to feel my pain. I was alone and that's when I first hurt myself.

I never thought I would ever see her again but now here we are 3 years later, stood facing each other. She is wearing that shy grin that I love and my face is just scanning over her. She is still beautiful and without thinking I run forward, crashing my lips against hers. When I realize what I am actually doing I pull back quickly.

"Sorry" I rush out and then grab Emily's hand, dragging her towards the exit of the store.

"They will be delivered by tomorrow" the sales-woman says to me as we reach the doors. I mumble a quick 'thank you' to her and the place Emily on my hip so we can reach the car faster.

"Mommy why you crying?" Emily asks me softly once we are both sat in the car. I bring my left palm to my cheek and I feel wet. Maybe its because I have just outed myself? Probably because I have just seen the girl I have been in love with since I was 4.

"I-I love her baby" I tell Emily honestly and she scrambles to face me, bringing her tiny hands to cup my cheeks. She wipes away my tears and then kisses my cheek lightly.

My heart swells when her eyes lock with mine and I see all the love in them. "Then you should tell her, Mommy. Don't be scared of love, its just what you need to be happy." Woah, 4 year old is smart. I think she is right though, I shouldn't be scared of loving Brittany. I honestly don't think that is it though, I'm scared of the talks and the looks. "You shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks too. If they really love you then they will accept you" Can she read my mind? But really how does she know that when she is only 4? I'm 18 and I have been fighting myself about loving girls for the past 4 years.

"Let's go home, yeah? We can have some dinner then watch a dvd together?" I ask her and she nods her head in agreement before turning around to look out of the window.

* * *

"What you got there?" I smile at Emily as she comes plodding into the kitchen with something behind her back. She hands me over the picture that was in her bag which reads;

_Emily-Marie_

_10th july 2008_

_6lbs_

I squint my eyes in confusion as I read over the small writing which looks like a tiny birth certificate. 'David' and 'Anna' never put their names on it so she basically has no parents. I know that I am probably going to have to adopt her because she thinks that I am her Mom. I am 18 so it is legal; I'll skip school tomorrow and go speak to social sevices instead.

Sighing, I walk over to the trash can and pull out the crunched up note that Emily had gave me earlier because I will have to show it to the social workers. Adoption can take long though and they have to check out my home situation before they let me adopt a child. I know that I will have to tell them everything but maybe it will help me too. I could finally get everything out that I have been keeping in over the past week.

I stuff the note into my bag. "Can I keep this? I'll put it on the shelf in the living room?" I ask Emily, holding up the photo that she had just gave me. She nods her head and then sits down on a chair around the island. "Thank you" I kiss her cheek, "you want your pizza now?"

"I can't eat pizza" she tells me and I raise my eyebrows at her, asking for an explanation. "I only ever had toast, tots and pasta 'cause that's all that Anna gived me" she says to me and I feel my eyes quickly averting to her stomach. No wonder she is so skinny.

"Well, now I will feed you properly. You can eat whatever I give you" I say to her softly and she nods her head at me before bringing a small slice of pizza to her mouth. "You like it?" I ask her when her face lights up and she beams at me. "I'll take that as a yes then" I chuckle at her as she stuffs her cheeks with pizza.

"Right, I'll go get your pajamas and put on a DVD while you finish your pizza" I tell her then walk into the living room where all her clothes are laid out in different piles. I grab some red Minnie Mouse ones and then put 'The little Mermaid' in the DVD player just in time for Emily to come walking into the room.

I change her into her pajamas then I sit on the couch. Emily lays down next to me with her head in my lap so I start to run my fingers through her long curls as she watches the movie.

About half way though Emily starts to snore quietly and that's when I realize that she has fallen asleep. I kiss her forehead softly then scoop her into my arms so I can carry her to bed. He legs instantly wrap around my waist and her arms wrap around my neck as she rests her head on my shoulder.

Just as I walk into the hallway the doorbell rings and I freeze the the spot to look if it had woken up Emily. When I see that she is still sleeping I let out a sigh of relief. I open the door with one hand, keeping the other one wrapped around Emily so that I don't drop her.

"San, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger because I'm evil ;) haha. Don't worry because I will update as soon as I can though. Hope you all like this chapter which is just kind of briefly goes over Brittana's past and a little bit of Santaly (Santana+Emily:P) interaction. Btw don't you just love Emily and how cute she is :)**


	4. Talking

**A/N: Another update. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long; I'm not that evil haha. **

**Santittany was ALWAYS on - Oh my god. Yeah. Santaily is perfect; I love it :)**

* * *

I gulp nervously as I look deep into the ocean blue eyes that are staring back at me with worry, confusion and... love? "Uh.. You.." My shaky voice breaks the silence between us and I just move to the side, motioning with my head for Brittany to come inside. "Go sit down in the living room, I'll be back in a minute" I tell her with shock still laced in my voice.

Placing Emily in a bed in one of the guest rooms, I kiss her cheek and then slowly walk back downstairs; trying to make less time for us to talk. I honestly have no idea what I am supposed to say to her. Why does she even thing I want to talk to her? Probably because I kissed her. Shit, I'm such an idiot sometimes.

Taking in a deep breath through my nose I walk into the living room where Brittany is sitting on one of the couches, her eyes glued to a picture of us both when we were 7. I smiled as I remember all the times we spent together but then the silence turns awkward when she turns her head to look at me.

"San" my heart flutters at the old nickname she used to call me. "I am so sorry" her voice cracks as a couple of tears flow down her pale cheeks. I quickly advert my eyes somewhere else; I can never handle a crying Brittany. Its too hard to watch her break in front of me.

"What happened?" I ask her softly, my own voice is wavering a little but I swallow away the lump in my throat before continuing. "I came to your house one day to tell you... to tell you that I'm gay" I whisper the last words and wince slightly, not being able to look her in the eyes because of what I might see. "But you were gone" I tell her, tears finally breaking free and running down my face.

"I know. I tried to come and see you one last time but I couldn't. I didn't know I was going until the night before, then the next morning my mom wouldn't let me leave the house because she was afraid that you would hide me in your wardrobe or something so I wouldn't have to leave." Brittany giggles as she says the last sentence and I smile too, knowing that we would have done that.

"Santana, I hate that we never got to say goodbye. I hate that I told you I would never leave you; but that's exactly what I did. I hate that I spent the last 3 years not knowing how you are and even if you are alive after what your mother put you through" Brittany is sobbing now and I go over to where she is sitting, wrapping my arms around her shaking body. "Wh-whats been going on with you?"

Dropping my arms from around her, I stand up in front of her. She looks at me confused and when she opens her mouth I shake my head slightly to silence her. Carefully, I roll up the sleeves of my gray cardigan to reveal around 15 scars going across each arm. Brittany gasps and her hand flies to her mouth to stifle her sobs. Closing my eyes, I pull my spaghetti strap up so that Brittany can see the large red cut on my left hip that I had made earlier.

"You did this to yourself?" She asks me quietly and I nod my head while looking at the ground. "Why? San, why did you do this?" I know questions are spilling in her mind so I sit back down next to her.

"When you left I had nothing, Britt. I became even more of a Bitch in school, I had nobody to go to when my mom hit me and I just needed a release. The was the only way and it made me feel better" I look into Brittany's eyes. "I told my parents last week that I'm a dyke" cringing again when I say the words out loud.

"They both hit me, even my dad and he had never laid a finger on me before I told them. I was so scared, B. Then the next day when I got home from school they had gone. They packed up their things and moved; I don't even know where they are" I tell her with a shrug. I'm kind of glad that they are gone actually; I never got along with them. "They have been putting money on my credit card but other than that I have nothing to do with them any more."

"Mommy?" both Britt and me look towards the doorway where Emily is stood with her teddy in her arms. "Why you crying?" she asks me worriedly, walking over and sitting on my lap. Then realization hits her when she finally sees Brittany next to me. "Did you tell her?" she asks me and I shake my head no. "You gonna have to, things will get better if you do" She says and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, I'll tell her tonight baby girl. But right now you need to go back to bed, we have to go speak to some important people tomorrow. We need to tell them that you staying with me now" I tell her and then chuckle when she squeals excitedly.

"Ok, goodnight mommy" she says quickly and then runs back out of the room before I can ask her if she wants me to take her upstairs. I look over at Brittany who has got sadness written all over her face.

"You have a daughter?" she asks me and I can see the defeated look in her eyes making my heart break for her.

"She isn't my daughter. When I came home early from school today just after first period; she was sat on my doorstep with her bag, crying. I brought her inside and she gave me a note that said I was to keep her and not send her back. I'm assuming it was from her parents who were apparently called Anna and David" I say to Brittany quietly and her mouth drops open in shock.

"She told me that they told her she was coming to stay with her mommy so that's why she thinks it is me. I want to help her though because what I have heard from her so far isn't that good" Another small tear rolls down my cheek. "They were alcoholics and always shouted at her, but she told me they never actually hit her. They didn't feed her properly, she slept on the living room floor and she wasn't allowed out of the house."

"Woah, the poor girl" Brittany whispers but I can hear the anger in her voice. Believe me, I am so angry too but there is really nothing that we can do about her past, we can just make things better for her future.

"I am taking her to social services tomorrow and going to adopt her. I've bonded with her today and she is so perfect. I love her already" I tell Brittany honestly and she smiles widely at me. "When I kissed you today she told me that I shouldn't be afraid because love makes things better not worse."

Brittany's eyes go wide and I bite my lip, scared that I just said the wrong thing. "Love?" She simply asks me and I nod my head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm still so in love with you Brittany. I have been since we were 13 and if you don't love me back I-" I am cut of by a pair of soft pink lips attaching to my own.

I smile and move my lips against her salty, wet ones. I wrap my arms around her neck and then pull away to rest my forehead against hers. "I love you too" My eyes widen in shock and when I finally register what she has just said I capture her lips in mine once again.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww Brittana ;) I know this story is going at a slow pace; it will speed up soon. So hope you all like this chapter and the Brittana interaction. **


	5. Sing

**A/N: Ok guys first of all I know nothing about adoption so I'm just making this up, but I'm going to try and make it as real as I can lol.**

**UnicornSnixx - I don't think so. I mean I still have to write the adoption, Santana's coming out and a few other things and I will try to make this fic last as long as I can :)**

* * *

"All we have to do is wait for next week for the lady to come to our house and then that's it baby girl" I smile happily at Emily who is also beaming. We have just spoken to social services and I told them what I know about Emily's past, why she is with me and that I want to adopt her. The lady was really nice and she spoke to Emily also; asking her about what she thinks about staying with me. Of course Emily was squealing with excitement from hearing that I might be able to keep her.

I had to explain about my situation too, but the woman didn't really seem to mind that I was only 18 and adopting a child. She said that I seem nice and its a beautiful thing what I am doing for Emily. I know that it is; I just don't want her life to end up like mine because she deserves better than what she has had in her past. She said as long as I will be ok with money and will be able to look after her then I could adopt her as soon as possible.

The only thing left to do is for the woman to come to our house twice next week to see if the place is okay for a child to live in and how we interact together. I don't think that it would be a problem though because we both connect and bond with each other. So right now I am in the middle of driving to glee club with Emily to tell Britt the good news.

Nobody else knows anything though so I am quite nervous what everybody is going to say and how they are going to react. I don't think that I am going to tell them everything; just that I am adopting her. We have full day of glee today anyway so she will be able to stay with me and then when I have finally adopted her I will en-roll her in school.

"Can you sing to me?" Emily asks me once we pull up into the schools car park. "You said you can sing real good and I wanna learn from you" I nod my head at her and then pick her up, resting her on my hip before we start walking towards the auditorium.

It is third period now and I am kinda glad because that means nobody will see me with Emily when we walk down the hallway. "You ready?" I look at Emily who hums her answer as we reach the doors of the auditorium. "Lets do this Em" I say with a smirk causing her to giggle a little.

I push the doors open and we are instantly met with loud music. Nobody notices us because they are all to busy singing and dancing on stage so I just walk down towards stage and sit on one of the front chairs with Emily on my lap. Emily's face is in awe as she watches everybody perform and her little hand grabs hold of mine tightly causing me to smile.

Once the song finishes Emily starts to clap loudly causing me to burst out laughing and for everybody look over at us. "SAN!" Brittany runs over to us both and I smile widely, still not being able to get used to the fact that she is actually back for good. "Hey Emily" She gives Emily a little high five and I swear the look on Brittany's face is priceless when I give her a small nod, meaning that I could adopt her.

"She said yeah Britts" I tell Brittany with a small squeal. Britt throws her arms around me and Emily in a hug, squeezing us both tightly. When she pulls away everybody is still looking at me and Emily with confusion so I stand up, Emily still placed on my hip, and then walk onto the stage.

I sit down with Emily between my legs and everybody else sits down also so that we are all in one big circle. "Guys this is my daughter, do you mind if she stays today?" I ask Mr Shue who shakes his head, "Thanks."

"Mommy why is everybody looking at us like that?" Emily says with a giggle, looking up at me. I bite my lip as I look around the room to stop myself from laughing at the shock that is written on everybody's faces. That was the first time I have spoken to anybody for weeks and its to tell them that I have a daughter.

"Because they just can't believe how cute you are" I say, tapping her nose slightly. "Mr Shue can I sing to her please? I kinda promised" I don't really bother waiting for an answer and just stand up, taking Emily's hand and walking over to a stool that is in the middle of the circle. I sit her on it and then look into her eyes before I start singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

As I finish the song I lean down to kiss Emily's forehead softly as everybody slowly starts to applause, especially Emily who is wearing a proud smile that makes tears come to my eyes. She wraps her arms around my neck and then her legs wraps around me so they lock together at the bottom of my back. My arms wraps around her tiny waist and my face buries into her wavy hair.

"I love you so much" I whisper into her ear softly and I feel a tear on my shoulder from her as my own fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. It is really crazy that she I already love her after just one day but its like we were meant to be together. We were made to fix each other.

"I love you too Mama" she replies, lifting her head of my shoulder so that she can look at me. "You sing so pretty, thank you" she kisses my cheek lightly and then wipes away my tears before her own.

"Your welcome sweetie. How about I introduce enverybody to you?"


	6. Girlfriends

**A/N: sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys. I was going to upload it earlier today but then I went to meet Victoria Justice and can just say that she is such a cutie and is so sweet! Hope ya'll enjoy this; not as good as my other chapters but there is some Brittana in here :)**

* * *

My mouth drops open in shock as Quinn scoffs and then everybody goes back to rehearsal. What the hell, that was exactly the reaction that I was trying to avoid. But Quinn? I thought at least she would understand. "I'm Brittany but we already met" Both me and Emily let out a little laugh as Brittany gives my daughter an over exaggerated wink. "So I must be the best because I met you before everybody else, right?" Brittany asks Emily and I smirk when she turns around to face me. I nod my head at her slightly.

"Yeah, your the best 'cause your not ignoring me" Emily says with a pout but then it turns into a small smile. "And 'cause your my Mommy's-" she starts off and my eyes go wide before I quickly, but softly, put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I know that nobody is listening to the conversation but still, there is no way that I am going to let my 4 year old daughter out me in front of people that I don't even like.

"I can't tell anybody yet" I whisper into her ear and she lets out a small sigh. "I know you said not to be scared but I still am, when I'm ready though you can tell people" I give Brittany a sad, watery smile as a couple of tears leak from my eyes. She pulls me to my feet and then embraces me in a large hug. I rest my head in the crook of her neck as she runs her fingers through my hair.

I can feel her breath on my forehead as she lightly kisses it making me shiver slightly. "I love you, everything is going to be ok" she says to me and I pull away from her will tear-filled eyes.

"How do you know that? What if its not fine?" I ask her, my voice shaking. "What if everybody hates me? or worse what if everybody hates you? I really don't think that I can go through loosing you again, Britt. I have nobody else. Everybody here hates me because I have took Emily in." I sob quietly into her shoulder and I can feel her dragging me off the stage.

"Santana look at me" Brittany says softly to me but I just bury my face deeper into her neck as she sit down on one of the chairs, pulling me onto her lap. "Baby" she coos and she giggles as I smile against her bare skin "please?" I finally look at her and smile weakly as she wipes away the tears from my eyes and cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine as long as we are together. You have Emily and me so as long as you have got us you will be ok."

"Are you sure?" I ask her still a little un-certain. She nods her head and mouths the word 'positive' to me causing me to giggle slightly. "Do you want to go home?" I ask Emily who is sat next to us. "Britt can come too and she can help put together your bedroom."

Her face lights up and she bounces up and down in her seat, "Yes!" She squeals and I stand up off Britts lap so that Emily can jump into my arms. She instantly throws her arms around my neck and cuddles into me, making me smile softly. I can't believe that I have know this little girl for only a day; it feels like I have known her forever. Its like we were meant to find each other and be together.

All the way back to my house was spent by Britt talking to me about her life in California. About how it was horrible without me there with her and when she wasn't in school she spent all her time in her bedroom looking through our old scrap-books and photo albums. It makes my heart flutter, but also break thinking about how much pain we both went through over not seeing each other.

"San, Emily is sleeping, I'll bring her in while you unlock the door" Britt says to me as I get out of the car and I nod my head at her before unlocking the front door so that Britt can come straight in with a sleeping Emily in her arms. "Here you take her and I will go start on her room" She passes Emily over to me and then walks down the hallway towards Emily's bedroom.

I lay Emily down in my bed and kiss her lightly on the forehead, "I love you Princess" I whisper quietly in her ear before leaving the room and going to find Britt. "Hey" I smile, leaning against the door-frame as I watch Britt confusedly tries to see which way the wall paper goes. She jumps a little but then beams at me, motioning with her head for me to join her; which I do.

"So I was thinking; we do the wallpaper first together, then you do the bed while I do the wardrobe and after that you can so the shelves as I do the draws. Sound good?" She asks me softly, leaning into me as I put my arms around her waist from behind. I kiss her neck lightly before pulling my head of her shoulder and agreeing.

It takes about one full hour before we actually finish putting up just the wallpaper because Britt thought it would be hilarious to slap my ass with a roll of the wallpaper. So then that turned into a big war of us both hitting each other with the rolls and then she she started making out with my neck.

"Have you finished with that babe?" I call over to Britt who is at the over side of the room, working on the wardrobe as I push Emily's bed against the wall. "I'm going to start on the shelves then I will help you out" She hums in agreement and I stifle a giggle when see the determined look on her face as she starts to push the piece of furniture against the wall opposite.

I put up one shelf above the head-board of her bed, placing a few of her teddy's on it and then a couple more on the wall opposite the door with some DVDs, books and CD's on it. "Kay, I'm done now" I say proudly, walking over to Brittany who is screwing in the last draw.

"Ya, me too" she says, breathing out a breath of relief and smiling at me when I brush the hair away from her eyes. "Looks like we kinda got some alone time?" I smirk at her and then slowly turn Brittany around to face my by her shoulders. She locks eyes with me and I melt as I look deeply into her ocean blue ones. Sliding my hand down her right arms slowly, I intertwine our fingers together and then with my free hand I cup her left cheek.

Slowly, both of us move forward to close the distance between our lips and I have to take a breath through my nose as they connect. A low moan escapes my lips as she pushes her tongue into my mouth without warning, but it is still happily welcome. Our tongues dance with each other and I shudder sightly as she licks the roof of my mouth.

"B" I breathlessly groan, pulling my lips from hers but keeping our foreheads pressed together so our eyes are still locked. "B? are we dating?" I ask her shyly and she grins bashfully before nodding her head.

"Only if you want to, do you want to be my girlfriend San?" She says, her cheeks going a little pink as she asks me the question. I grin and nod my head, just like she had just done. "Good... because... I... love... you" She tells me quietly between small pecks.

"I love you too... girlfriend."


	7. Congratulations

**A/N: Hey! Not that many reviews on the last chapter so I hope this chapter is better :) **

**Santittany was ALWAYS on - Yes I do take suggestions! Got any good ones? ...&Yes I will make sure that the proposal will be sickeningly sweet when it eventually happens! **

**And for anybody that is wondering this story will be quite long because I still have so many ideas to write.**

* * *

It has been a whole week since that day in the glee club when I first introduced them all to Emily and still nobody has spoken to me. They just ignore me and its like im not even part of the group anymore; It feels worse than when I was actually just sat at the back doing nothing. But aside from that today is the day when the social worker comes to my house to observe how I am with Emily. If everything goes well then I can officially adopt her although I think it will go fine because Britt also agreed to be here with us.

"Baby, calm down please" Britt whines, grabbing my arms to stop me from pacing the room any longer. "Everything is going to be alright and then by the end of the day that little girl upstairs will officially be yours" She says to me and I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. She is right though, I need to focus on Emily and that this is so I can keep her safe with me where she belongs.

Just as Emily plods into the room the doorbell rings causing her to beam at both Britt and me. She excitedly jumps up into my arms and I swing her around before going to answer the door. "Hey Emily, Santana" Jenna, the social worker, greets us with a friendly smile as I beckon with my head for her to enter the house.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Brittany over because she is usually here everyday anyway" I say to her as we walk through to the kitchen where Brittany is taking out the cupcakes from the oven. "We were making cupcakes" I clarify when she sends me a questioning look. She smiles in response as I sit Emily on one of the chairs around the large island. "Ok, baby girl you can decorate half however you want to and then me, Britt and Jenna can do the rest?" Emily nods her head in agreement and we all start to decorate the cupcakes.

"Mommy, I did this for you" Emily says shyly, sliding the cupcake towards me and my eyes water as I look at the cupcake. "It is of me, you and Britty" I giggle and wipe away a tear as I look over the three stick people that she has drew on the cupcake with the icing.

"I love it so much, thank you" I kiss her cheek softly. The rest of the night was filled of Emily being her adorable self, Jenna talking to Emily about what her life with me is like and Britt telling me to calm down whenever I start to freak out. "Em its time for your bed now; say goodnight to Britt and Jenna" I tell her softly. She gives Brittany a hug and then says goodnight to both of them before running upstairs with me close behind her.

"Can you sing to me?" She asks me once she is laid underneath her covers. I sit down on the edge of her bed, next to her, and then brush her head out of her eyes as I start to sing to her.

_So long_  
_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_  
_When you love someone_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_A love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

By the time that I have finished the second verse Emily is already sleeping peacefully so I lightly kiss her forehead and turn off her light before making my way back downstairs. When I enter the living room a smile spreads across my face as I see Brittany and Jenna looking at the pictures on the fire-place of me, Emily and Britt that we have taken over the past week.

"Sorry I took so long she wanted me to sing to her" I say causing them both to jump because they did not see me standing in the door way until now. "Can I adopt her?" I ask bluntly and Jenna chuckles along with Britt. She hands me a piece of paper and honestly if Emily wasn't asleep in bed I would of screamed.

_Emily-Marie Lopez_

_10th july 2008_

_6lbs_

_Santana-Marie Lopez_

"Are...Are you serious?" I ask her as I re-read over Emily's new birth certificate that she just handed me, my face beaming at her. She nods her head and I squeal with joy before running over to her and my girlfriend, throwing my arms around them both in a tight hug.

"Santana, I was going to let you adopt her from the second I saw you both together. The way you both interacted that day when I first say you made me think that you two were actually mother and daughter; and now you are. Take care of her, Santana, and congratulations" and then with that she walked out of the front door.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh." I turn to Brittany who is wearing the same large smile as mine. "I'm Emily's mom; like for real now. She is legally my daughter" tears start to run down my face in happiness and my smile gets impossibly bigger when Brittany forcefully attaches her lips to mine in a passionate and heated kiss.

She takes the paper from my hand and puts it down somewhere, without breaking the kiss, and then grabs the hem of my top so she can pull me on top of her. I lay down flat against her on the couch and she moans when I push my tongue into her mouth without warning.

"I love you so much" I breath out and lick the shell of her ear causing her to shudder underneath me. I move my kisses down her neck and she turns her head to the right to give me better access. Feeling myself wanting her even more I dis-attach my lips from her neck with a small smack and look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" I ask her and she nods her head before leaning up to capture my lips in hers once more.

The kiss doesn't last long though because I have to pull away so that I can lift her top over her head. My breath hitches slightly as my eyes roam over her toned abs and I hurriedly take off her bra. "Your so beautiful" I whisper before slowly wrapping my mouth around one of her perky nipples.

Brittany moans in response and I nip at it softly as she does so. As I lick and suck at Brittany's nipple, she throws her head back and I know that she needs more so I move my hands down to the waistband of her shorts. I quickly slip my hand into her shorts and I smirk her I realize that she is wearing nothing underneath.

"You come prepared?" I tease her with a giggle but she nods her head seriously. Without anymore waiting I push two fingers inside her and start to move them slowly. Her eyes go wide and she moans softly but I cover it up as I connect my lips with hers again. The kiss is short because Britt is having a hard time keeping up with my lips so she ends up just resting her head against my shoulder.

"Baby I need more" She says to me and I do as she tells me. My fingers start to pump in and out of her faster and I can see in her face that she is close to her climax. Only a couple of seconds later I feel her walls tighten around me and her body goes stiff as she bites down onto my neck to stifle her screams.

I take my fingers out of her and then take them in my mouth causing her eyes to go wide when I lick all her juices up from my fingers. Once my fingers are clean I smile down at Brittany who is still laid underneath me, "How about we go upstairs to finish this?"

* * *

"Britt, I love your mom. I hope she doesn't mind watching Em while I am at school, I should like get her so-" I come to a stop when we reach the choir room the next day.

"I always knew Santana was a slut but I never knew that she has a kid."

"What does she know about raising a child?"

"She's a bitch, I don't know how she is actually trusted to be alone with a child."

My eyes go glossy with anger tears. I really don't care what they think about me but when they talk about my relationship with Emily then that is when I do care. They shouldn't be talking about us because they know nothing about what has happened.

Without thinking I march into the room, tears coming from my eyes and my fists clenched together at my sides. "You fucking assholes. Say what you want about me, I really do not give a shit what you think but when you talk about my relationship with Emily I will go all Lima Heights on you all. None of you have any idea about what has happened and what we both have been through." I am shaking with anger at this point and by the looks on everybody's faces they are all scared about what I am about to do.

"I thought Glee club was a family where people accepted you for who you are? A safe place? But obviously not. If this is really what you all think about me then I quit; you can all go fuck yourselves because I really don't need you all giving me another reason to do something that I will regret afterwards" I take a deep breath and then I look to my right when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, baby" She whispers in my eyes "lets just go" I nod my head at her and we both make our way back towards the doors.

"I thought at least your would understand" I spit out to Quinn and then Brittany grabs hold of my hands, pulling me from the room.


	8. Hospital Pt1

**A/N: Hi guys! I made a twitter account ( HFNFanfiction) that I am going to be posting pictures/updates/taking suggestions for my fanfics; so follow that and let me know if you want to post something specific.**

**BrittzTana - I wrote why Britt is back for you in this chapter :)**

**Shanayde - She will be telling them all soon!**

* * *

"Baby Boo?" I turn my head to the side so I am facing Brittany, who's giggling at the new nickname, and kiss her square on the lips. "If you didn't come back to Lima do you think that we would of found each other again?" I ask her quietly, my dark eyes locking into crystal blue ones. They both go misty with un-shed tears as we stay silent for a couple of seconds, just looking at each other.

"Yeah, I do" she finally breaths out and my grip around her waist tightens as if to tell her that she should continue. "I think that fate would of brought you to me" a small watery smile plays on the corners of her mouth and my cheeks start to heat up as her breath hits my face. "Santana, I know that it was lucky that my dad got another job here in Lima again, but even if I was still in Cali for another 10 years, I do believe that we would of been brought back together somehow." She places a soft lingering kiss on my cheek before snuggling closer into me. "We are meant to be together; just you and me against the world."

My mouth keeps opening and closing, and I am pretty sure that I look like a fish, but no words come out so I lean forward to close the gap between our lips. Her pink lips taste salty from the tears that have leaked down her face, but I still love how they feel against mine. They move together at a slow pace; the kiss isn't heated or needy, although it does have the passion of what we feel for each other in it.

We both tilt our heads to the side and she runs her tongue over my bottom lip. I gladly part my lips a little and her tongue slips into my mouth to meet my waiting one. They slide and dance with one another causing us both to moan at the feeling. She sucks softly on my tongue before licking the roof of my mouth which gets another low moan to escape my lips.

After a couple more minutes of kissing we pull apart so that we get some air and catch our breath; because that kiss left us both breathless. "I love you" I whisper, my swollen lips hitting against her puffy ones as I speak with so much love and admiration laced in my voice. "Britt?" Her eyes come up from my lips to meet with my eyes again. "Sugar asked me to join Shelby's new show choir, its got nobody from the New Directions in it; just her and some Cheerios. Would you join me if I did?" I ask her shyly. I've been thinking about it all day since Sugar asked me to sing lead right after I quit the New Directions.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go back to the New Directions after what they said about you and Emily anyway" she says, shrugging her shoulders as she does so. "But baby, you didn't even tell them about why you have Emily" I wince slightly, knowing that she is right and it is partly my fault why they think I'm a slut.

"I know, I just didn't think I could trust them but even so they didn't give me chance to explain either" I tell her and she nods her head in agreement with me. "The Trouble-tonnes are going to kick their asses anyway and then they will be begging for us to come back" I giggle along with Brittany and then my eyes flutter close as she kisses my cheek.

"Night baby" She whispers in my ear before we both give into our much-needed sleep.

* * *

"Why are they in here?" I ask Shelby, pointing to the New Directions that are sat in front of us. "I thought we were rehearsing, their our competition" Brittany grabs my arms and pulls me to sit next to her with all the other Trouble-tonnes. I bury my face into her neck out of frustration and grab her shirt so that I don't punch somebody or something. "Can't they just go?" my voice is muffled against Britts top but I can feel her chest start to shake as she holds in her giggles.

"Sorry, Santana, its just for today. We have came up with an idea which would be good preparation for sectionals for both of the groups" Shelby sends me an apologetic look and I scoff before looking at Britt who has that look in her eyes which means for me to calm down.

My eyes immediately soften and my body loosens up as I rest my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent which makes a small smile come to my face. She smells like strawberries; like always. We link our pinkies together and listen to what Shelby and Mr Shue have to say.

"This week, I want you all to work on two songs. Put them together and make a mash-up, then at the end of the week you will be performing them head to head in the first ever McKinley high Mash-off!" She exclaims excitedly and I smirk against Britts shoulder, knowing that we are going to win this with no doubt.

Everybody starts to discuss what songs they are going to use instantly and as soon as I am about to say my idea, my phone starts to ring. I answer it with confusion, why would somebody be calling me when I am at school? My eyes water and tears stream down my face as I listen to the person on the other end of the phone. My hand flies to my mouth to cover up my sobs, "I'll be right there" I manage to get out and then turn to Brittany with panicked eyes.

"Britt...Emily..." All eyes are on me as my heart-broken sobs fill the room. Britt grabs my hand, encouraging me to carry on with what I am saying, but my throat is tight and the only thing that seems to be coming from my mouth are sobs. "Emily... Hospital, we need to go now."

* * *

**A/N: :O cliffhanger; please don't kill me. I will update as soon as I can; maybe tomorrow, I won't leaving you hanging for long I promise.**


	9. Hospital Pt2

_"Britt...Emily..." All eyes are on me as my heart-broken sobs fill the room. Britt grabs my hand, encouraging me to carry on with what I am saying, but my throat is tight and the only thing that seems to be coming from my mouth are sobs. "Emily... Hospital, we need to go now."_

* * *

The drive to the hospital just seemed to be one big, misty-eyed blur to me. My heart is pounding loudly in my chest as I clutched to Brittany in the back of Shelby's car. I am really thankful that she immediately offered to drive us because I honestly don't think I could drive like this.

Tears still stream down my face as we come to a stop and I quickly run into the hospital, pushing everybody that gets in my way. I just need my baby, I need to know that she is ok and alive. I burst through the hospital doors and I let out a small sigh of relief when I see Brittany's mom rushing over to me. Her cheeks are dry and it looks like she has also been crying.

"Where is she?" I ask her quietly, my body still shaking as sobs rip through my body. "What happened? Is she ok? Is she dead? Oh my God. She can't be dead" I mumble with wide-eyes as I think through all the possible things that could be wrong with Emily. Linda, Brittany's mom, takes my hand and leads me through some hallways hurriedly until we come to a door with the number '921'.

Not wasting any time, I barge through the door and more sobs escape my mouth as I run over to my sleeping daughter. Her left arm is in a cast and it looks like she has had stitches on her eyebrow. I sit down on the hospital bed, my eyes never leaving Emily as I lightly kiss her forehead.

She stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. "Are you her mother?" A nurse walks over to me with a sad smile and I nod my head, my tears flowing down my cheeks faster as I do so. "Emily fell down the stairs" she tells me and another sob comes from my mouth "Nothing too serious or that will effect her life, just a broken arm and it looks like as she went down she hit her eyebrow, so we gave her a couple of stitches for that." My heart aches for the small, innocent girl that is sleeping next to me.

I run my fingers over her stitches lightly, "when can she leave?" I ask her, not really wanting Emily having to stay in the hospital for a long period of time.

"She can leave in a couple of hours but then she has to come back in 6 weeks to get her cast of and her stitches taken out" she tells me, and I nod my head as I take in the information that she is telling me. "Do you want me to sit here while you go tell your friends what is going on with her?"

I smile at her, "Yes, thank you." I give Emily one last kiss on the cheek before walking back to the waiting room. I jump in surprise when I see both Glee clubs sitting with worried expressions. Brittany is the first to see me, and runs over to wrap her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I can feel the wet-ness on her cheeks from the tears that have escaped her eyes. "I was so scared baby" I whisper into her neck and her grip tightens around me.

"Yeah me too, my mom told me what happened. She fell down the stairs?" I nod my head in confirmation and my eyes water once more. "'Tana" she pulls me over to one of the chairs and I sit on her lap. "She is fine, she is safe now your here for her" I hiccup as she brings me closer to her while I cry into her shoulder.

"Santana?" I lift my head and look at Quinn who is standing in front of me with a guilty expression on her face.

"Look, Quinn, if your going to tell me that I'm not a good mother to my daughter then I really don't want to hear it" I tell her with a sigh, not really in the mood to be arguing with anybody about my parenting skills.

"No, I...I want to apologise to you" I raise my eyebrows at her in shock. Quinn Fabray does not apologise to anybody. "I should of said something when the glee club were assuming that you are a bad parent. We didn't let you explain things and all of us jumped to conclusions." I can see it in here face that she truly is sorry for how she acted towards me. "Nobody else will listen but if you need somebody to talk to then I will" she says before walking away back to her seat.

"Mommy!" My head snaps to where Emily is stood, her eyes filled with tears as she walks towards me with the nurse.

"She woke up and wanted you" she tells me before walking away. Emily instantly clings to me, both of us having tears streaming from our eyes.

I stand up from Brittany's lap and lift her into my arms. "Its alright baby girl, Mommy's got you" she rests her head on my shoulder as she sobs quietly. "Do you feel ok? How did you fall?" I ask her, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent.

"I was playing in Britty's room with Lord T and then I saw a picture of you, mommy, and I was going to show Grandma but I tripped and fell" she says all in one big breath and her eyes are filled with fear from the memory. I rub her back to calm her down and she smiles slightly at me as I run my fingers through her dark hair. "I love you mommy" she tells me and just like every other time she does my heart feels like it is going to explode.

"I love you too, Mija" I reply and its only now that I am aware of everybody's eyes on us. My arms shift so that I am resting Emily on my hip, "sorry about rehearsal" I tell them all, but I'm not really. I would drop anything if it has to do with Emily being hurt or needing me for something.

"Its fine, honestly Santana" Shelby reassures me and pats my shoulder to show that she is there for me if I need anything. "I'm sure any other good parent would react the same way you did" she tells me and I beam at her thankfully.

"She's right, San" Quinn adds, and her eyes are filled with hope for me to forgive her about how she treated me. I smile at her and nod my head which gets her to walk over and hug me tightly "thank you."

"Your welcome, Q."

* * *

**A/N: So, did I scare you all? lol. Do you guys honestly think that I would seriously hurt that cutie? i could never do that :o**

**so I have been getting a lot of reviews saying you want Quinn to support Santana so I'm working on that and when San is going to explain everything to her.**


	10. Mama

I walk down the stairs slowly, trying to waste time so that my nerves can calm down a little. After a long discussion yesterday, I finally agreed with Britt about telling Quinn everything that has been happening with me and how Emily actually became apart of my life. Sighing, I quicken my pace because I know I am going to have to tell her everything anyway, no matter how slow I walk. When I enter the living room, I sit down next to Brittany, cuddling into her side and look over to Quinn who is sat opposite us both. "Quinn, you have to promise that what ever I tell you now, you won't repeat it to anybody!" I warn her seriously and she nods her head to me, as if to say that she isn't going to speak a word to anybody.

"My mother has been an alcoholic since I was only five years old" I start of and Quinn's eyes go wide at the new piece of information that I have just told her. If she shocked now, she will probably be scared by the time I am finished. "I was fine at first, she only yelled at me but them once I turned 9 she started to physically abuse me" I pull my bottom lip between my teeth as I wait for Quinn to explode; but she doesn't. Her eyes are filled with reassurance that I can trust her with what I am telling her and that she is here for me. "My dad was never home because he was always at the hospital, but even if I would tell him, he wouldn't believe me anyway."

"When I was 15 I lost it completely. I had nothing anymore; I was convinced my life was useless and I wasn't important" I take a deep breath preparing myself for what I am about to say to Quinn. "Britt left me, but I didn't only loose my best friend; I lost my release and most importantly, the love of my life" I say, turning my head to look at my girlfriend who is gazing at me lovingly. "I was broken and I turned to the only thing I could think of" Quinn's eyebrows raise in confusion as I stand up, but when I take my top off her jaw drops open.

Her eyes wonder over the fading white lines that go up my arms and across my hips. Once she is finished I put my top back on and then cuddle back into Britts side. "Three weeks ago I came out to both my parents, and this time it wasn't just my mom, it was my dad too. They both beat me, yelling that I was living a sin and it wasn't right. The next day I got home from school and they had gone" I shrug my shoulders, like it is no big deal that my parents just packed up their things and left me here alone. "They left me a note saying that they couldn't be around me anymore and I was a disgrace to them. My dad puts money in my bank account but other than that I have nothing to do with them anymore."

"Emily" I say in a whisper, wincing slightly as I remember the things she told me about her past. "Two weeks ago, I came home from school just after first period. When I got here I saw a little girl, crying on my steps with just a small bag in her hand." I look up to Quinn, and she has silent tears running down her face. "I felt my heart break for her so I lifted her and brought her inside where she gave me a note. It was from her parents and just said that they didn't want her and not to bring her back" Both Britt and I now also have tears coming from our eyes as I talk about Emily.

"Something about her made me want to help, I didn't want her to end up like me so I told her she can stay here. That's when she first called me mommy" I smile slightly at the memory. "I remember thinking what the fuck is she talking about but then she told me that 'Anne and David' told her that she is coming to live with her mommy. So I told her that I am her mommy" I say with a shrug. "I just...I couldn't bare to see her sad and the little things she did for me that day made me feel a connection to her and I just knew that I had made the right decision by taking her in." I look at Britt, smiling as I think about what Emily said to me that day in the car. "She helped me not be afraid. That day in the store when I kissed you Britt, I broke down in tears in the car. She told me not to be afraid of love because it only makes life easier and happier."

I move forward to connect my lips with Britts cheek softly as she flushes at the small action. "Emily has let on about a few things that have happened to her in the past without realising. She told me they were alcoholics, they made her sleep on the living room floor and didn't feed her or let her outside the house. I'm really trying my hardest to make her life happy and that's why I completely flipped in Glee. I was finally happy because I had just finished the adoption and Emily was legally mine, but then I walked in on that and it hurt, you know?"

"Yeah, Santana. I understand and I am so so sorry for everything. For not being there for you when you needed somebody and for not standing up for you in Glee" Quinn tells me and then stands up to pull me into a hug. "I'm really happy that your getting better now though and that you even considered telling me everything that has happened" she looks over at Britt who is just staring at me with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. I roll my eyes playfully at Quinn, who stifles a laugh, and then crash my lips against Britts, pulling her out of her dirty thoughts. When I pull away I give her a warning look, telling her to keep her hands to herself until Quinn goes home. She nods her head with a small giggle. "Woah, that's really weird how you two can have like a full conversation without actually speaking" Quinn says, her eyes wide.

"Well I've known Santana since the first day of kindergarten and we can read each other like a book" Britt says proudly and then gets up when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. "I'll sort her out" she tells me, giving me a small peck before leaving the room to go see what Emily wants.

I look at Quinn who is smirking at me as I fiddle with my fingers. "Go" she laughs at me as I quickly run out of the room and upstairs to Emily's room. I smile as I see Britt sat next to Emily, running her fingers through my daughters hair as she tells her a story. When she has finished she lightly kisses Emily's forehead and then walks towards me.

"Goodnight Mama" Emily says causing Brittany to freeze to the spot and a huge smile to spread across my face. Britt has tears forming in her eyes as she looks back at Emily who has turned over to face the wall.

"Goodnight sweetie" She tells Emily in a shaky voice and then quickly runs over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly as she happily sobs into my neck. "She...She called me Mama" my grip around her tightens as I guide her her down the stairs and back into the living room so Quinn doesn't think that we are having sex. Once we sit down again Quinn gives us a confused look as to why Britt is crying.

"Emily called her Mama" I explain to her, my own happy tears now coming from my eyes.

Maybe things are going to be ok after all.


	11. Mash-Off

"Shelby, would it be ok if Quinn joins the trouble-tones?" I ask nervously, knowing that she is the person that adopted Beth. To my surprise she agrees happily and tells me to bring all the members here at lunch so we can rehearse for the mash-off one last time. "Oh, and also, would it be ok for Emily to come watch us?" I already kind of promised Emily so it would totally suck if she says no.

"Yeah of course" she says to me with a smile spread across her face, "she is really adorable. How could I say no to her?" a small chuckle escapes her lips as I exit the room to go find Britt and Quinn, who are like always, stood by my locker.

The both look at me expectantly but I just ignore them smugly and open up my locker without saying a word, causing them both to groan loudly. "Fine, she said yes! Britt baby can you tell your mom to drop Emily off in about an hour? She can sit in rehearsals at lunch with us and then we can go straight back home after the mash-off" I ask my girlfriend as I lean my head against the door of my locker.

"Sure, do you want me to text all the other trouble-tones to tell them about rehearsals?" She asks me sweetly and I want nothing more than to kiss her but I still need to grow some balls and fucking come out of the closet. Maybe soon, I mean what do I have to loose? As long as I have got Britt, Emily and now Quinn, nothing else matters. A large smile comes to my face as an idea pops into my head, "what's got you all smiley?" Britt giggles and I just grab both of their hands, pulling them to the room where Shelby was.

I sigh in relief when I see Shelby still sat at the piano, "Shelby?" She looks over to me, "I know we already choose our songs but I have an idea" I tell her excitedly, but also nervously because this plan could either turn out really good or make my life suck. "Could Britt and me sing lead to this?" I hand her the sheet music that I already had in my bag and she looks up to me, her smile now matching mine. She looks between me and Britt with a raised eyebrow and I just nod my head in confirmation.

"You are really brave for doing this, Santana and I admire you for it" she says to me and pulls me into a hug, making Britt and Quinn even more confused. Shelby hands them both the lyrics and Britt literally pushes me over as she tackles me in a hug.

She peppers kisses all over my face and my cheeks grow hot because of the giggle that escapes my lips. Santana fucking Lopez does not giggle; well not in front of anybody other than Britt or Emily anyway. "I love you so much, Santana" Britt whispers in my ear before helping me back to my feet.

Lunch time came around fast and I was starting to regret my idea a little by now. I told Emily and she was more excited than Brittany, Quinn and Shelby put together. The trouble-tones were really supportive too, which made me feel better; their cheerios so if their ok with it then everybody else will be, right? I really hope so.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath as I prepare myself for what is about to happen. I feel a small hand on top of mine and smile when I see Emily looking at me with soft eyes. "You can do this mommy, I am going to be with you all the time" She tells me with a proud smile and I kiss her cheek softly. Instead of Emily watching we all decided for her to be part of the routine, dancing.

It is only going to be me and Britt singing while I play the guitar then the rest of the trouble-tones and Emily will be dancing behind us. "Go get in your place baby" I tell her and she immediately runs over to where she is starting. I laugh as she starts to talk to one of the cheerios, she can get anybody to like her within seconds.

"You ready for this, babe?" Britt whispers into my ear, placing her hand on my shoulder from behind, I nod my head hesitantly before starting to play.

_Brittany:_  
_Baby, I'm so into you_  
_You got that somethin, what can I do_  
_Baby, you spin me around_  
_The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

_Me:_  
_That kinda lovin'_  
_Turns a man to a slave_  
_That kinda lovin'_  
_Sends a man right to his grave_

_Both:_  
_You know I'm crazy_  
_crazy, crazy for you baby_  
_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_Me:_  
_Tell Me, you're so into me_  
_That i'm the only one you will see_

_Brittany:_  
_Tell me, i'm not in the blue (Me:Oooh)_  
_That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you_

_Me:_  
_Every time I look at you_

_Both:_  
_My heart is jumpin, what can I do?_  
_You drive me crazy,_

_Me:_  
_Crazy (Brittany: I just cant sleep)_

_Both:_  
_Crazy I'm in too deep_  
_You know I'm crazy_

_Me:_  
_Crazy (Brittany: but it feels alright)_

_Both:_  
_Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night_  
_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_  
_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby._

Once the performance has finished, everybody in the room applauds for me and Brittany; even the new directions, as I pull her into a soft kiss. "I did it" I say, my voice wavering as I wipe a tear from my eye. Emily runs over to us, throwing herself into our arms happily. "You did good, Mija" I tell her and she beams at me.

"You were so brave mommy" she mumbles into my neck. "Now you and Mama can be together forever" my eyes lock with Britts and my heart swells when she nods her head.

* * *

**A/N: So I know that this chapter isn't that long/ as good as my other chapters but I just wanted to end the mash-off and for Santana to come out. I seriously love Emily. I want her for myself. Also I used the Mash-up that Marley/Jake sang in Britney 2.0 because I am slightly obsessed with it :)**


	12. Proposal

I happily walk hand-in-hand with Brittany down the hallways of McKinley high. A content smile spread across my face and a weight feels like it has been lifted from my shoulders because I don't have to hide who I am from everybody anymore. Once we reach our lockers, that are luckily next to each others, I come to a stop from seeing what somebody has written across both of them. Dyke.

My throat goes dry and my hand slips out of Britts before I back away from the locker. Tears fall from my eyes as I turn around and run to the nearest bathroom. As soon as I enter the empty bathroom, I collapse to the floor, sobbing and pull the blade from my bag. I quickly drag it across my skin, blood instantly coming from the new cut. I rest my head against the wall as the blood runs down my bare arms.

"Oh my God" I look up to see Britt stood at the door, her hand over her mouth as she tries to contain her sobs. I look at her hopelessly and with pleading eyes to which she sits down next to me. I immediately cling to her, sobbing into her chest as she runs her fingers through my hair. Wordlessly, she wipes away the blood with a wet tissue and then softly kisses the red gash making me smile weakly at my girlfriends touch. "You going to tell me why you did this and what is going on inside that pretty head of yours?" She asks me quietly, wrapping her ams around me.

"That was the kind of reaction that I was scared of, Britt. I have been treated like crap my whole life, and I thought that maybe everything would be ok once I told everybody who I really am, but no." I enhale deeply and close my eye, trying to stop any more tears from escaping, although it doesn't work. "I am so scared, Britt. What if you realize that I'm not good enough for you? What if Emily ends up hating me when she is older because I lied about being her mother? What if you both leave me and then I am alone again?"

I pour everything out to her. What I have been feeling and my worries about what might happen in the future. She cups my wet cheeks with her shaky hands and lifts my head so that our eyes are locking. Without saying a word, she leans forward and presses her lips to mine. The kiss is only a peck, but it still makes me feel better. Our foreheads rest against each others and we stay in silence for a couple of seconds until she speaks up.

"Santana, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Yes, there will be people that won't accept that, but there will be far more that do and those are the people that really matter" she says to me in a whisper, her breath hitting off my lips as she speaks to me. "As for Emily, she loves you with all her heart and you know that. That little girl and you are meant to be together. You saved her, and for that I think she will stay with you no matter what and will always think of you as her mother."

I mumble a small thank you to her and then rest my head back on her chest. "Baby, you have to promise me that you will stop harming yourself. I know its hard but I need you and Emily needs you so just when you feel like you need to do it just come to me" She tells me and starts to run her fingers through my hair just like she did before.

"I think we should get back to class."

* * *

I worriedly drive to Britts house to see if Linda knew where she was. The last time I saw her was in the bathroom earlier today and then she just disappeared. She skipped Glee and all her lessons so I really hope nothing bad has happened to her.

Tears leak down my eyes as I pull up into the driveway and quickly run into the house, not even bothering to knock on the door. "Linda!" I shout, panicking over the fact my girlfriend might have gone missing. "Britt is gone. I haven't seen her since first period and she skipped all her lessons, even Glee" Britts mom wraps her arms around me and I can feel her chest shaking as she tries to contain her chuckles.

"Honey, Britt came home early to take Emily out. She said it was important" I let out a sigh of relief now that I know Britt isn't gone, but what could be so important and why didn't she tell me? "Also she wanted me to give you this" she gets up to hand me a red dress which is beautiful, "Go put it on."

I nod my head, taking the dress from her and then making my way upstairs to Britts bedroom. I put the dress on and then curl my hair slightly before pinning it to the side. Once my make-up is finished, I put on some black stilettos then walk back down the stairs.

My heart hammers in my chest and my throat goes dry when I spot Britt near the door, red roses in her hand. She looks stunning in her dress that matches the color of her eyes and the way her long hair is straightened makes the features of her face stand out more. She offers me a hand and I giggle as I take it in mine.

She kisses my cheek softly and then hands me the flowers. "Thank you" It comes out in a whisper and then I put the flowers down because she leads me outside to her car. "Where are we going?" I ask her, slightly confused as to what is happening. Well, I am pretty sure that she is taking me on a surprise date right now. Which is totally awesome.

"Only the best date for the most gorgeous person in the history of gorgeous people" Britt tells me, not taking her eyes of the road. I am kind of glad that she doesn't anyway because I probably look like a friggin' tomato. Gosh, my girl is so perfect.

"So your taking yourself on a date?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow causing her giggle slightly and shake her head. "But seriously, you look beautiful" Her cheeks go a little pink and then she parks the car. "Britt? where are we going though?" She just literally parked up on an empty street.

She doesn't say anything, just gets out the car and opens the door for me. I get out and she intertwines our fingers together before locking the car door and leading me down the road. We walk close together and in comfortable silence until Brittany comes to a stop, making me stop also.

I look in front of me and then the Britt in disbelief. "Oh my... How?" We are actually on the beach right now. How did I not notice when we was walking here? It is empty apart from the one table in front of us which has got red and white candles surrounding it. "It is so beautiful, Britt. Thank you so much, I love you" I tell her, wrapping my arms around her neck in a tight hug.

When we pull apart she kisses me on my cheek lightly once I sat down then walked around the table to sit herself down. She grabs my hand over the table and I chuckle when she pulls some of our favorite foods from a picnic basket beside the table. "Sorry, I didn't want the food to get cold so I just brought a picnic" she says and then passes me a cookie which has got 'I love you' written across it with icing.

"Your so cute baby and your all mine" I tell her proudly, standing up from my seat a little so I can lean over the table to give her a small peck on the lips, "and your lips always taste so good." I lick my lips, still being able to taste her cherry lipstick causing Britt to moan at the sight.

I smile, happy that I am the cause of the moan escaping her mouth. "When we was little I always knew that I wanted to be with you forever and ever" She starts off and my eyes water as I look at her in awe. "I remember the first time I saw you in the sand-pit all alone on the first day of kindergarten. I instantly knew that we were going to be something special."

My happy tears roll down from my eyes and Britt cups my cheeks, wiping them away with her thumbs. "Yeah I knew too. When you asked me if I wanted to play unicorns with you I felt something inside of me like I never did before and to this day that feeling hasn't disappeared." Britt also has tears running from her eyes now and I jump slightly when soft music fills the air.

I see a smile creep onto Britts face and her wink behind me. When I turn around slightly a huge smile breaks onto my face. Their in a cute black dress with polka-dots is Emily, dancing to the music. She twirls, jumps and dances to the music like she is the only person here which reminds me so much of Britt.

Once she has finished me and Britt burst into applause as she plods over to us, giving my girlfriend a wink. What are those two planning? With these winks and everything they are really starting to freak me out a little. "You were so good, you and Britt are totally the most amazing dancers ever!" I kiss my daughters head softly and lift her to sit on my lap.

"Thanks mommy" She snuggles into me and I can see her give Britt a little thumbs up to which Britt nervously giggles at. My frown deepens from confusion but when Britt pulls out am open black box I gasp at the sight of the ring. It is golden with three diamonds, that I am sure is supposed to represent Britt, Emily and I.

"Santana, I really don't know where to start with this because there is so much I can say about why I love you. I love your laugh, your giggle, your smile. The way your eyes light up when your happy and when you smile so wide I can see your cute dimples" My hand flies to my mouth so I can contain my sobs without interrupting Brittany.

"I love that every time we kiss or touch I get these butterflies in my stomach because of how incredible you make me feel. You are so strong, Santana and you honestly inspire me with what you have done for Emily and how you are with her" we both look at Emily, who surprisingly has her own tears coming from her big dark eyes. "You are perfect, both of you are and I can't think of anything that I would rather do than spend the rest of my life with you both."

My heart is pounding in my chest loudly as Brittany gets up from her chair and kneels down in front of me. "Santana, if you do me the honor of becoming your wife, I promise that I will do the best that I can to make your life worth living. I promise I will do anything that I can to make you both happy, to make sure you are safe and don't have any pain weather that be physical or emotional. So please, Tana. Will you marry me?" Britt finally asks, her eyes filled with tears as she waits for my answer.

Its only when Emily pinches me slightly that I realize I haven't answered her yet. "Yes, Britt-Britt. I will marry you" Britt squeals and then slips the ring on my finger before crashing her lips against mine. I return the kiss and the feeling that I have right now is perfect. The kiss isn't heated or anything because Emily is sat on my lap but when Britt pulls away from me she has a look in her eye which says we are going to spend the whole night making love to each other.

"Me, you and Emily, we are meant to be together. Always and forever; us against the world."


	13. Moving

"Santana it is so beautiful" Linda says with tears in her eyes as she looks at my engagement ring. It has been an hour since Britt proposed and I have never been happier. I have an adorable daughter and a stunning fiancee that I love with all I have. "Congratulations girls" she pulls me and Britt into a hug and then she kneels down so she is Emily's height. "How do you feel about Mommy and Mama getting married? You going to be the flower-girl?" Emily beams at her and nods her head happily.

"So excited Grandma" she squeals then tugs at my leg in signal for me to pick her up, which I do. "Their in love so they need to be married quick" her face is serious and it makes my heart melt at the sight. She is so adorable, even when she isn't trying to be. Even the things she says, for a four year old she is so smart. She knows things about love, more than most people triple her age. It makes me so proud to listen to her speak like she does.

She rests her head in the crook of my neck and I can feel her yawn against my bare skin, "how about we get you to bed, Princess?" She nods, to tired to say anything to me so me and Britt take her upstairs and lay her in Britts bed. "I love you baby girl" I tell her softly as her eyes start to flutter close.

"Night Em, I love you" Britt says, kissing her on the cheek just as Emily's eyes shut completely. "So are we staying here tonight?" My fiancee giggles a little. Fiancee. I love the sound of that, even in my head. Being able to call Britt my fiancee is the best feeling ever and when I get to say wife my life will be complete. I live for these two girls and I will do anything to spend the rest of my life with them both.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually" I say sheepishly, taking her hands in mine as I pull her to sit on my lap at the end of her bed. "How do you feel about moving in with me and Em? We practically live together anyway but now were getting married and were a family so we should live together, right?" I ask her all in one big breath, nervous that she is going to decline my offer. I know that she probably won't because she already spends most of the week at my place anyway, but there's still a chance that she will.

Britt brings her hands up to cup the back of my neck as she moves forward to capture my lips in hers. Her tongue wipes across my lips but instead of granting her access, I pull away causing her to pout slightly. But then when I point to Emily behind us she giggles and rests her head on my shoulder "I guess I will have to pack some things now and then come get the rest tomorrow when we pick up Em after school" she mumbles against my skin and a large smile spreads across my face.

I nod my head rapidly at her before jumping up and walking over to her closet, throwing clothes at her so that she puts them into her suitcase quicker. It takes about 10 minutes until we have basically emptied her wardrobe and stuffed all her clothes into the bright pink unicorn suitcase. "You ready? Will your mom be ok that your living with me now?" I ask Britt, my eyes wide because I didn't even ask Linda if she could move in with me or not.

Britt just chuckles at me and shakes her head before lifting her suitcase with one hand and dragging me downstairs with her other one. "Uh, mom?" Linda comes from the living room and she surprisingly smirks once she sees Britts suitcase. "I'm going to live with Santana now" Wow Britt, blunt much. I giggle at my fiancee and they both raise their eye brows at me questionly.

I just shrug them both off and peck Britts cheek before taking her suitcase out to my car so that Britt and her mom can talk. A pair of arms snake around my waist from behind and I lean into the body "you ready to go?" Britt nods her head and then we both get in the car to go home.

* * *

As soon as I know for sure that Britt is asleep, I un-tangle myself from her limbs and grab my phone from the bed-side table, dialing Quinn's number.

_"What the fuck, Lopez? I was almost asleep."_

"Soon to be Lopez-Pierce actually."

_"Wait, what?"_

"Britt proposed earlier."

_"She did?"_

"Yup. It was so cute. She bought me a dress then drove me to the beach where we had a picnic and then Emily danced for us before she got down on one knee."

_"Aw I'm happy for you San, so is that only why you called?"_

"No I need you to come ring shopping with me tomorrow. I need to get Britt a ring too, maybe me, you and Em can go during 1st period tomorrow?"

_"Sure thing. I only have shitty Spanish first period anyway and I really can't be dealing with Mr Shue right now."_

"He giving you a hard time?"

_"Yeah, he's got all the new directions on my case telling me to ditch the trouble-tones and go back to them. Its really pissing me off and I am probably going to slap the next person that asks."_

"I'll help you slap them up. They already know that were going to win them at sectionals."

_"All their faces are going to be priceless when that trophy is handed over to us." _

"I know I can't wait but I have to go now because Britt is grinding on my leg in her sleep."

_"Ew, Santana. I really didn't want to know that, have a nice time getting yourself off babe."_

"Yeah, yeah I will. Bye Quinn, I'll meet you outside school tomorrow."

_"Bye San."_

* * *

**A/N: Just a little filler chapter with a little Quinntana interaction. Next chapter ring shopping with San, Quinn and Emily :)**_  
_


	14. Rings

I can feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest, just like every other time me and Britt make love to each other. It was only 5am when Britt woke me up already naked and needing me inside of her. Being happy to please her I rip my own clothes off too. We've been going at it for the past 3 hours and I don't think that were going to stop any time soon. Panting heavily, I crash my plump red lips against Britts swollen pink puffy ones.

The kiss is all teeth and tongue, and we can't keep up with each other for long so we end up just resting our foreheads together as she snakes one of her hands between our bodies, the other one gripping around my lower back. My eyes roll back slightly and I let out a low moan when I feel her thumb flick and rub over my clit. "Boo" I breath out as I move to guide her hand lower, needing her inside of me. Britt probably knows that I'm getting built up because she pushes three fingers inside of me, causing my eyes to flutter shut at the pleasure it is giving me.

Her fingers move at a fast pace, curling and pumping making the bed shake with the movement of our bodies. It feels like volts of electricity is running through my body as she pushing in a fourth finger. I shudder and my head falls to rest on her shoulder, my lips attaching to her neck. She moans when I suck down hard and pulls her fingers out of me, much to my displeasure. "Br-" I was about to tell her to put her fingers back in me and fuck me until I cum but then she brings her fingers to her mouth.

I watch her with hooded eyes as she licks up her fingers that glisten with my juices before taking them fully in her mouth, sucking them clean. When she has made my wetness disappear from her fingers, she smirks and spreads my legs even wider. My heart beats with anticipation and excitement as she leaves open mouthed kisses down my stomach, stopping when she reaches my pussy. She presses a kiss to my dripping core and my stomach twists as I buck my hips to try and get more of her.

She lightly blows causing a shudder to rip through my body and then when she runs her tongue up my pussy I can feel myself getting closer to my climax. My stomach starts to tighten as she pumps her tongue in and out of me at a quick pace whilst rubbing my clit with her thumb. Her other hand is placed on my hip, pushing my furiously bucking hips still as I run my fingers through her messy blond hair. "Harder...I'm so close baby" I say through a loud moan. Britt giggles sending vibes through my body before doing as I ask and thrusting her tongue harder inside of me.

After a few more pushes and flicks to my clit, she hits my G-spot and my back arches up off the bed. My walls tighten around her tongue but she doesn't still her movements, although her grip around my waist tightens as my hips buck into her face. I scream out Britts name as I cum in her mouth, my body shaking violently. "You are so good at that babe" I breath out once I have rode out my orgasm. She smirks against my core as she licks up all the juices that she has missed before crawling up my body and flopping down next to me.

I see Britt staring at me from the corner of my eyes, so I roll over slightly so that I am laid on top of her. My mouth twitches upwards into a small smile when I see the lust that is still in her eyes. Teasingly, I move my mouth to her hear, licking the shell causing her to shiver visibly. "You want to fuck my face baby?" I say huskily earning a moan in response at the sexy tone to my voice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna all cum in your mouth" Britt replies, just as huskily before she quickly flips us over and climbs to sit on my face. I immediately dip my tongue through her entrance and she thrusts her hips into my face. She moans loudly when I start to curl my tongue inside of her even faster. "Baby I am so close right now" she says breathlessly, still riding my face with a lazy smile on her face. When I flick over her nub a few times before sucking at it hard, her walls tightens and she shudders on top of me. She screams my name, still sat on my face as I place kisses to her thighs as she comes down from her high.

She let's out a satisfied hum when she snuggles back into my side with a content smile grazed across her lips. It makes me giggle and wrap my arms around her body. "Baby I'm so tired" she says through a yawn and I turn to my head to see her eyes getting heavier. I press a soft kiss to her forehead "I don't wanna go school" she murmurs against me.

I smile widely as I let my eyes shamelessly rake over my fiancee's naked form. Everytime I see her she becomes even more beautiful than the time before. "Get some sleep, honey. I need to just go get Emily, I love you" I tell her softly, running my fingers through her silky hair and kissing her cheek one last time.

"Night 'Tana. Love you" another giggle escapes from my mouth when I see Britt finally give into the sleep, letting it take over her tired body. It is so tempting to just carry on snuggling with her and also fall asleep but I really need to go pick up Quinn and Emily; I'm already late because of Britt. Carefully, not wanting to wake her up, I un-tangle myself from Brittany's arms and move across the room quietly to our en-suite.

It feels so good to call things ours now. This is our house; our family's. Me, Britt and Emily. After getting a quick shower, I dry and curl my hair before putting on a pair of skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap, a thin red cardigan and just some old black converse. I apply some make-up but not a lot because it is already 9.30 and I told Quinn that I would pick her up at 9. Shit, gotta go fast. Grabbing my purse and keys, I write a quick note for Britt telling her that I am out with Emily.

Once I arrive at school 10 minutes later, Quinn is already stood outside the entrance waiting for me with a bored expression across her face. "Look who's early" she says sarcastically before jumping into the passengers seat. "Hurry up, S" I roll my eyes at her but I hurry up to drive to Linda's house for Emily anyway. "Look, even Emily is bored of waiting for you" Quinn remarks as we pull up outside of the house, pointing to my daughter who is sat on the doorstep with her chin resting in her hands.

As soon as she spots me her face lights up and she comes running towards to car. I laugh and open the door so she can climb up to give me a hug. She kisses my cheek "Hi mommy" she says excitedly, "is it true about mama?" she asks me and I nod my head at her with a big grin, knowing that she is referring to Britt moving in with us.

"Ya baby girl, now you going to come shopping with Auntie Quinny and me?" she gives a look as to say 'shopping for what?', "a ring for your mama" I explain and it looks like she is about to explode with excitement. She nods her head furiously as she jumps into the back seat so I can shut the door, whilst shouting goodbye and a thank you to Linda. "You ready?" I ask Emily and she squeals out a 'yep' when I hear her seatbelt being clicked in.

"We need it to be perfect" Emily gushes, her hand in mine as all three of us enter the jewellery store. "It needs to be something that connects to your love for each other and resembles what you mean to one another" my jaw drop open. Never have I ever heard a four year old talk about love like she does. She is like a mini cupid or something; and it makes me so proud to call her my daughter.

"Yeah baby, it does" I agree with her, deep in thought as to what kind of ring to get for Britt. "Come on let's go see what ones they have?" She squeals in laughter as I scoop her up into my arms and spin her around while walking towards the glass cases full of rings. None of them really seem good enough for my Brittany though. It needs to be beautiful, but not too flashy. Eye catching, but not over the top.

"What about this one?"

"Quinn, Britt would never wear that ugly thing and you know it."

"Sorry."

"Mommy don't be mean to Auntie Quinny."

"I wasn't, Sweetie."

"Ya you were."

"Shut up Quinn."

"Proved a point their mommy."

"Sorry baby."

"Oh my Goodness mommy" Emily gasps and tugs at my hair slightly to get my attention. When I follow her gaze to see what she was looking at, I know that she has found the perfect ring. The band is the exactly the same as mine, but instead of the three diamonds, it has been replaced with three love hearts. It screams Brittany and I when I look at Quinn, it seems like she has the same thoughts as Emily and me. "Its perfect" Emily kisses my cheek softly then rests her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it is, Mija."


	15. Truth

I jump into Brittany's arms as the crowd goes wild and Emily comes running out to us from the side. We won. We fucking beat the New Directions and it feels so awesome to look at their devastated faces. Emily wraps one of her arms around my legs, her other one still broken and in a cast. "You were so good mommy" she grins as I pick her up and spin her around, causing a loud excited squeal to escape her mouth.

The large trophy gets handed over to Brittany and she holds it with one hand, the other one wrapping around my neck to bring me into a soft and passionate kiss. I smile against her lips as the audience goes crazy for us and as I pull away, I grab her left hand. Smiling, when I see the ring on her finger, I kiss it gently and bring my arm to wrap around Emily again.

"I love you" I whisper to my daughter as she rests her head against mine with a pout on her face. "What's wrong baby girl? You not happy?" I ask her with concern as to why she suddenly went from being happy and excited to sad in just a matter of seconds. A tear trickles down her cheek and I am quick to kiss it away, but it is replaced by more in no time.

"I wanted to dance with you and Mami on the stage" she tells me cutely, her pout becoming bigger as her bottom lip trembles. "Anne never let me dance she told me it sucked and I'm not even good to do it" my fists clench in anger just like every other time Emily slips up at mentioning those stupid fuckers who need to go rot in hell. "Is she right?" Her voice is quiet but still loud enough for both Britt and I to hear her.

"Hell no, Sweetie" Brittany tells Emily, her eyes wide as she looks at our daughter with disbelief as to how somebody could say such things to somebody so innocent and perfect. "You are the best little dancer in this whole world and do you know what?" Brittany smiles as Emily shakes her head, "you can totally dance on stage with us at the next competition."

Emily's eyes brighten and she squeals with laughter as she jumps from my arms to Brittany's. "Never ever think that dancing is something that sucks, because if you love it then you should do it no matter what anybody else says, ok?" Emily agrees with Britt and yawns while resting her head on her shoulder. Brittany hands me the trophy and motions with her head for me to go give it to Shelby so that we can take Emily home.

"Shelby, I'm really sorry but we have to go" I tell her with apologetic eyes, "Emily is practically sleeping on Britts shoulder over there" I chuckle while pointing over at Brittany and Emily. My eyes brighten as I remember what Britt told Emily. "I also need to ask you something" Shelby raises her eyebrows at me, telling me to continue. "Me and Britt kinda promised Em that she could perform with us at regionals" I say quickly, "but only because she started crying because Anne told her that she sucked at dancing although she is really fucking amazing" I add on, all in one big breath.

"Don't worry about it, we would love for Emily to join the trouble-tones, just make sure she comes to every rehearsal, ok?" Shelby calmly assures me with a laugh at how I was rambling to her. "I'm sure she will give us a more chance of winning because of her cuteness" I nod my head before thanking her and going back over to Brittany and Emily.

* * *

"You ready for your first trouble-tones performance baby girl?" I shout up to Emily who is sat on my shoulders as we walk towards the choir room. Emily has been talking non-stop about how excited she is since last night when we won sectionals. She starts to hum happily and pats my head with her non-broken hand like a drum causing me and Britt to laugh lightly as we enter the room.

My hands tighten around Emily's legs and Quinn shoots me an apologetic look as my eyes scan the group of people that are also in the room. "What are these doing here?" I spit out with disgust, looking away from them because I will honestly punch each one of them if my eyes stay on them for too long.

"Mr. Shue has asked if we could make one big choir because they lost" Quinn informs me and I grit my teeth in anger. Do they really think that I am going to let them join my choir after what they have said about me and Emily? No fucking way.

"Quinn can you go take Emily for a slushie?" I ask Quinn, not wanting Emily to be around while I lash out. Quinn nods her head in understanding and I pull Emily down from my shoulders, spinning around as I do so making her laugh quietly. "Go with Auntie Q and she will get you a drink before we start, Sweetie" I tell her with a small kiss to her forehead.

Once they are out of the door I turn to face the New Directions, hate pooling around in my eyes as I look at them all. "You all think that I am going to let you join my choir after what you all said?" I start of, my hands clenching into fists at my sides. "I thought the New Directions were supposed to be a family, and a place where you are accepted, but you all made me feel the opposite of accepted."

Britt places a hand on my shoulder which helps me not to attack any of them slightly. "You all didn't let me explain, you just blanked me out and when I caught you all saying those things, not just about me but about my daughter, I can never ever forgive any of you." My voice is loud and everybody's eyes are cast downwards.

"You all judged me without a second thought to what might of happened. My parents left me" I walk towards them, yelling out every single word that I am saying to them. "My alcoholic of a mother used to abuse me, she hated me so fucking much" I laugh bitterly and it looks like Mr Shue is about to say something to me but I shake my head at him to shut up.

"I had nothing since I was 15. Brittany left me and my dad was always away on work trips, so I cut my self so I could feel something" I lift up my top in frustration for everybody to see the scars on cuts that cover my stomach. "I fucking tried to kill myself God knows how many times because nobody gave a shit about me or how I feel. Then I told my parents."

Tears are running furiously down my cheeks but I carry on screaming, "they both beat me until I could barley breath, yelling out to me how I am a dyke and a worthless disgrace to the family name. When I came home from school the next day they had fucked off somewhere and I haven't seen them since and to be honest I never want to see their faces again."

Brittany's hand tightens around mine because she knows that I always get upset when I talk about Emily's past. "I came home from school after cutting myself in the bathroom and sat on my doorstep was a sobbing 4 year old girl" I wince at the memory of how broken my daughter looked when I first laid eyes on her.

"I brought her inside and she gave me a note. A note from her so called parents that they didn't want her anymore and not to send her back. I didn't want her to go through what I went through, I wanted her to have a family and parents that care for her" A sob escapes my lips and I wipe my eyes as the whole room is looking at me with wide-eyes.

"So told me that Anne and David said she was coming to live with her mommy. They were like my mother. Alcoholics. They never fed her real meals, she slept on the living room floor and just treated her like absolute shit" Brittany's arms wrap around my waist and I smile slightly when I see Emily enter the room with a large slushie cup in her hand. "Emily is perfect and I couldn't let her have a life like I did, so I adopted her and now she is legally mine."

Emily walks over to me and I lift her up into my arms. "I love her so much and you all made it out like I am some slut that gets knocked up with some random guys kid" I say to them, covering up Emily's ear when I say the word 'Slut' because I don't want her to ask me what the meaning is anytime soon.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Emily asks me innocently, using her small hands to wipe all the tears away that are rolling down my cheeks. "Did somebody hurt you? do you want me to go all Lima heights on them?" She says to me seriously, earning a giggle to escape my mouth.

"No baby. Me and Mommy are just telling everybody how much we love you" Brittany tells Emily, moving our daughters hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "Mr Shue I think you all need to leave now" Mr Shue nods his head, mumbling a small 'sorry' before leaving the room with the rest of the New Directions.

"I love you too Mama, and you Mommy" Emily says with a big cheesy grin making everybody smile at her adorableness.

* * *

**A/N: The truth is out ;) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be posting the next one as soon as I can. Also I have just started a new Brittana story called 'Until I met you' So check that out :)**


	16. Christmas

"Mommy! Mama! Wakey wakey up!" I blink my eyes a couple of times, but open them fully when I feel a little body jump up on top of me. "We need to see if Santa has been" she giggles excitedly and starts to bounce on the bed to wake me and Britt up. "Mommy" she says in a slight whine and straddles my waist, bringing her tiny hands to squash my cheeks together. I grin at her through squashed cheeks as she places a sloppy kiss onto my lips. "Now wakey up Mama" because I can't resist her cuteness, I wink at her and she seems to get the message.

She slowly and quietly stands up on the bed again as I bring myself so that I'm sat on my knees. I mouth 'go' to Emily as she screams loudly before jumping up and down on the bed while I start to tickle Brittany's stomach. Brittany's eyes fly open immediately but we don't stop our actions, Emily just screams even louder through her laughs. "St-stop" Britt gasps through her giggles when Emily sits on her and joins in with the tickling. "Babe stop, I-I am awake" I finally stop, our giggles dying down as Emily pulls us both from the bed.

Once we enter the living room, Emily let's out a high pitched squeal as she looks around the room filled of presents in awe. "Santa!" She is glowing and she looks up to me, her face is crunched up with uncertainty of what to do know. "What happens now? Usually Santa doesn't come to me" her innocent question makes my heart melt and I take her in my arms, bringing her over to the pile of presents that belong to her.

"Here, open up all of these and then what you get is yours to keep" I explain to her with a small smile, sitting on the couch as she hesitantly takes one of her presents. Smirking a little, Brittany comes to sit down as my lap and throws her arms lazily around my neck. "Oh my Goodness" Emily breathes out, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she her eyes study the three small Maltese puppies in the cage. "Puppies" her whisper is barley audible, but I still hear it.

She plods over to where I am sat with Britt and throws herself at us, giggling quietly and she does so. "They is so cute" she comments to us with a large toothy grin before turning back to the puppies. When she starts to coo to them cutely, I feel Brittany's body shake against me with small giggles and I know Emily really wants to get them out of the cage right now, but they will probably rip the presents open for her.

"Baby, why don't you open the rest of your presents before you let them out?" Brittany suggests to her, winking at me slightly because she knows that is what I was thinking. I wink back before turning my attention back to Emily, who happily agrees with Brittany and walks over to another large box. She opens it up and it looks like she is about to explode with excitement when the large kitchen set is revealed. The next 15 minutes goes on with Emily opening up her presents which include a wooden doll-house, a build-a-bear with leopard print clothes.

"Do they have any names?" She asks us, pointing towards the three puppies that are watching us quietly. Both me and Britt shake our heads, laughing when Emily puts on her adorable thinking face. "Piglet, Tigger and Mickey!" She giggles, bouncing on the spot as she informs us of the names she has chosen for the pups. I roll my eyes playfully at her; I'm honestly not surprised, she is obsessed with Winnie the Pooh and Mickey mouse. Brittany and I both wear matching smiles as Emily lets out the puppies, running after them as they explore the house.

Shyly, I hand Brittany a bag, causing an excited grin to take over her face. She pulls out two black velvet boxes, gasping when she opens one of them up to reveal the white gold and diamond heart stud earrings. "Santana, there so beautiful, thank you" she tells me, her voice soft as she pecks my cheek lightly. I just smile at her and urge her to open the other box, which she does. A tear falls down her cheek as she looks over the gold ring which says the word 'Mama' on it.

"She chose it herself" I say to her with a giggle, remembering the huge smile on Emily's face as she searched the shop for the perfect ring. Brittany slips the ring onto her finger before pulling out the last thing in the bag; a me to you bear with a red top that reads I love you. Brittany's soft pink lips press against mine and one of her hands come up to cup my cheek as she mumbles a thank you to me. When she pulls away from the kiss, she hands a bag over to me and I give her a cheeky smile before opening it up.

Pulling out two velvet boxes from the bag and I open one of them up slowly, revealing a sliver Pandora charm bracelet with 3 charms that read I love you and two more love heart charms. Tears well up in my eyes and I bring my arms to wrap around Brittany's neck. "I love it, thank you" I whisper into her ear as I pull back from the tight embrace so that I can open the other box. In the box is a gold and diamond heart necklace which has the word 'Mom' written on it, making me smile widely.

"Shit" I mumble under my breath while looking up at the clock on the wall as Brittany goes to answer the door. "Emily" I shout and she instantly appears with the three puppies trailing right behind her. "Come get ready with me while your mama starts on dinner with your Grandma and Auntie Ali" I open my arms for her to which she immediately jumps on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Grandma said that I am really smart and needs to skip a grade when I go to real school" Emily informs me, beaming happily as I carry her upstairs towards her bedroom. Linda agreed to home-school Emily until me and Brittany graduate and have time to en-roll her. Its ok though, because she also home-schools Brittany's little sister, Alison. "She even gives me the same work as Aunt Ali" her eyes are wide and her voice is hushed like she is telling me her biggest secret.

"You are so smart baby girl, I'm so proud of you" I tell her sincerely, happy that my daughter is smart and not dumb like Finn hudson. He is the stupid-est person ever and I honestly don't have a clue how his brain thinks of some of the things that he says. "Now let's go get ready so we can go play with Piglet, Tigger and Mickey!" Emily's grin widens at the mention of the pups and my heart swells up in my chest.

This is already the best christmas ever; I have the most beautiful fiancee and the most adorable daughter ever. What else could a girl want? My life is perfect.


	17. Friends

"Mommy? Mama is at the door with people and they need to speak to you, they told us so" Emily bounces her way over to me, smiling her megawatt smile until she plonks herself onto my lap. "I trd" She mumbles against my neck, causing me to chuckle at the jumbled up language she uses when she is sleepy. I feel her eyelashes brush on my bare skin as her eyes start to slowly shut while her arms snake around my neck.

Kissing her cheek lightly, I stand up with her in my arms, whispering a quiet "go to sleep" in her ear before walking into the hallway to find Brittany stood at the door with a worried expression covering her face. Mike, Tina and Rachel are looking between Britt and I at the door as I hesitantly motion for them to come in with my head. "What do you guys want? If your here just because you feel obliged to feel bad then just go" I tell them, sitting back down on the couch.

I gently move Emily so that her head is resting on my lap and her legs are draped across Brittany's lap. "She was just wide awake about a minute ago" Britt giggles, looking down at our daughter as I softly run my fingers through her long, dark, silky curls but being careful not to wake her up. "My mom is really proud of her, she is doing so well with her school work" I hum my agreement and lean forward kiss the top of Emily's head.

"Yeah, she does the same work as Ali and your sister is 6, babe" I comment, my face breaking out into a huge grin as I think about how smart my baby girl is, even if she is only 4 years old. Suddenly remembering that we are not the only ones in the room, I turn my attention back to the three over people that are watching us interact with fond smiles on their faces. "Sorry, sit down and explain what the hell you are doing here at this time of night?" They quickly sit down and both Mike and Tina look to Rachel who is shuffling nervously in her seat.

"First of all Santana, we was going to come here to apologize before your rant last week so that isn't the only reason we are here" she tells me, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt and her eyes advert anywhere else other than at me. "Me and Quinn are together" this gets my attention. My head snaps towards Brittany who just shrugs her shoulders, looking equally as shocked as I am. "We have been for about a year" she adds in a mumble.

My eyes widen and I reach for my phone quickly, dialing Quinn's number before Brittany can stop me. "Lucy, how the fuck can you not tell me that you have been banging Berry for a year?" I ask her, shout-whispering so that Emily doesn't wake up due to the noise I am making. Brittany snickers quietly and I playfully slap her across the back of her head because I know she is thinking about Quinn and Rachel having sex.

"Yeah, sorry about that" she says sheepishly and I know that her face is bright read right now. "Its just, I was scared and when you came out to me, I finally worked up the courage to tell my mom about us because I knew I would have you to turn to if it blew up in my face" her explanation makes me think and it clicks in my mind why had that look in her eyes while I was telling her about Britt and me.

"I was going to tell you but I had to convince Rae to apologize to you first, I'm coming over" she tells me, hanging up the phone before I have chance to object to her coming over here. Sighing, I lock my phone and throw it onto the chair beside me then look over to Rachel for her to continue.

"She told me that I'm always talking about glee being a family, and what we did to you was the opposite of being a family. I am truly sorry, Santana and I know that I was wrong for acting that way towards you without knowing what happened" tears spring to her eyes and I can see that she is speaking the truth. "The next day the only people than wanted to apologize with me were Mike and Tina, but then when we finally were ready to tell you, you snapped and told us all about what did happen to you."

"All three of us quit glee" Tina utters her first words and I am quite shocked by what she said. Rachel Berry quit glee? whoa, I thought that it was the law in her world to become a star or something. "Everybody feels awful about what happened and are pretending like they were going to apologize anyway, but they are all lying dicks and wasn't even thinking about apologizing to you" Praise Tina! I actually always liked the two Asians, mainly because they haven't really spoken to me and this is the longest I've heard Tina talk for.

The doorbell rings, causing us all to jump slightly and for Emily to start stirring in my arms. "Its Quinn, can you let her in baby?" I ask Brittany, casting my eyes downwards to find Emily staring back up at me with her big dark eyes."Hey baby girl, you want to sit down here with us or go up to bed?" I run my fingers through her hair before using my thumb to softly brush over the scar above her eyebrow.

She shuffles to sit up on my lap and she uses her tiny hands to squeeze my cheeks together before leaving a sloppy kiss on my plump lips, just like she does. "Where's mama?" she asks me worriedly, looking around the room and raising her eyebrows at Tina, Mike and Rachel who just shift in their seats slightly.

Emily's face brightens visibly when Brittany walks into the room alongside Quinn and she runs over to then, wrapping her arms around their legs. "Hey there, Mini S" Quinn says, going to sit next to Rachel as Brittany picks up Emily and brings her back over to where I am sat.

"So, you and Berry, huh?" I tease Quinn, with a smirk while wiggling my eyebrows as they both blush furiously. "Never thought that you girls are lady lovers" Brittany giggles and slaps me over my shoulder to make me stop. "I love you baby boo" I say in a sing-song voice, leaning over to peck Brittany's lips.

"I know, I mean you should because you did agree to marry me."

"WHAT?"


	18. Signed

The shock of going to nationals is still running through my body as I watch Emily jump up for the trophy that is probably just a little taller than she is. I think my daughter really helped us win by her adorable dancing and energy she brings to the stage with her.

Of course all our vocals were amazing like always but the dancing just made the performance that much better that it already was. "We did it mommy! I danced and we won!" Emily says to me, bouncing up and down happily as she sets the trophy down in front of me.

"All thanks to your amazing dancing baby girl" Brittany tells her causing Emily's smile to grow impossibly wider when Britt scoops her up into her arms. "Yay for Em!" She screams out causing the all the members of the trouble-tonnes to cheer and burst into applause for the small girl.

Emily's cheeks visibly turn a dark shade of red and she giggles as I take her from Britt, "I'm proud of you baby girl" I whisper against her while kissing her forehead lightly. "You are going to be so famous with your dancing skills" she flashes her teeth in a grin before she jumps from my arms and runs over to three of the trouble-tonnes that are dancing crazily.

I turn to Brittany and snake my arms around her slim waist, bringing her close to me while crashing my lips against hers. Her lips part just enough for her for her tongue to flick my upper lip, asking permission to enter which I immediately accept. As soon as I part my lips, her tongue darts into my mouth to meet with mine.

My whole body shudders and I feel the familiar wetness between my legs when she sucks lightly on the tip of my tongue. She giggles slightly causing us to shiver at the vibrations on our lips. I pull away from her now swollen pink lips with a pout when somebody taps me on my shoulder.

Can't I just be left alone while kissing my fiancee? I turn around to find Shelby and with another woman that I have never seen before, both wearing matching smiles. What? Why are they looking at me like that? I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. "Santana this is Jessica Winters, head of Starlight records" Shelby tells me and my eyes go wide in shock.

Oh My God. The Jessica Winters is standing right there in front of me. Nobody even knows what she looks like or anything about her unless you get signed to her record label, and that record company is the best. My stomach tightens as the girl looks me up and down with a smile.

This girl is like what? 24? and she is probably one of the most famous people in the world, even though nobody knows who she actually is. "Can we go and talk somewhere?" she asks me, pointing between Brittany and me. Unable to say anything because of all the butterflies in my stomach, I nod my head as Brittany shouts Emily over.

"You are such a little cutie" Jessica coos to Emily, bending down so that she is the same height as my daughter. Emily looks up to Brittany and I with a frown, but when we both nod our heads she giggles shyly and wraps her arms around Jessica, just like she does with every new person she meets.

"Follow me and we can go to the choir room" Shelby says, taking Emily's hand in hers as she leads us out of the still crowed auditorium. Little Em has grown quite fond of Shelby since she joined the trouble-tonnes and also loves playing with Beth sometimes.

We walk in silence but Brittany and I keep sending each other nervous glances until we reach the choir room. Emily runs over to the table in the corner where the coloring books for her are kept as Brittany and I sit opposite Shelby and Jessica.

"Santana, you are a very talented girl" Jessica starts off, looking at me with a smile as my jaw hangs open at the compliment she just gave me. "With your vocals and talent, I would be honored if you could sign over to my label and move to New York to work on an album with me" My eyes almost bulge out of my head.

I think my heart just stopped beating for like a minute. Is all this really happening right now? "I...uh" I can't seem to form any words right now and I just nod my head with tears in my eyes. "Do...Do I get to finish senior year first before flying out? Will Britt and Em be able to come? How will I be able to afford living in NYC? I mean, I know I get a couple of grand a month from my parents but still?"

All the questions fly out of my mouth as they all frantically rush through my head. Britt gives my hand a small squeeze and I look at her to see tears also running down her cheeks. I smile softly at her and lean into her side, "I can't leave without Britt or Em."

Jessica chuckles a little, "don't worry, Santana. I'm not asking you to leave your family, they can come with you. You will stay here till graduation then the day after I will fly you three out to New York" she explains to me and I listen to her with interest at what she is saying.

"We will pay for your house, what ever one you want. Just have a look online and let us know at the latest 3 weeks before you fly out" a smile forms on my face as she tells me what is going to happen if I sign to her label. I mean, it is already enough that I am getting friggin' signed by Jessica Winters and now she is buying my family a house in New York.

"So all you need to do is sign this then do an interview and photo-shoot to let people know who you are, I will make sure to send them to the choir room sometime next week or something. Are you in? It would be a pleasure to work with you" I look at Brittany with questioning eyes, feeling so much excitement run through my body at what Jessica is offering me.

"Baby, if you want us to go so you can follow your dreams then I am more than happy too" Britt tells me, pushing the hair from my eyes with her fingertips. "We have to go to New York for the wedding anyway so now it might be easier to plan" she adds with a giggle as I capture her lips in mine.

"I would love too, thank you so much for this opportunity You will not regret it" I smile widely, taking the folder of papers from Jessica.


	19. Interview

Walking through the hallways of McKinley has never felt so good. All eyes are on me as I walk to the choir room, their jaws slightly hung open. Yeah, bitches. Jessica Winters signed me yesterday.

What else could I want? I have Brittany's hand laced with my right one, and Emily's gripping my left one. My dream of becoming a singer has came true. I am moving to New York. I have everything I could ever want.

Today is the day of my interview and I am kind of nervous because what if I mess up? Everybody could end up hating me if I say one thing that is wrong or that they don't like.

When I enter the choir room, I am surprised to see all of the trouble-tonnes in the room with the cameras rolling. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask as I sit down my bag on top of the piano and watch Emily run over to her table with a smile spread across my face.

"Its just part of the interview. You will see it when it airs on TV tomorrow" the man behind the camera tells me, I'm guessing that he is Tony. Jessica told me about him. "Right so lets get on with this. In the shot I want Santana, Emily and Brittany" he shout above the sound the rest of the trouble-tonnes are making.

Emily immediately bounces over to me after hearing her name being called and I pull her onto my lap while Brittany sits next to me. Heidi, the woman that is interviewing me, comes to sit opposite us. I think she is like Jessica's assistant or something.

"Santana, when did you first start singing?" Heidi asks me and I can actually see the general interest in her eyes unlike usually when interviews aren't even interesting in you.

"I guess since I was able to talk" I laugh, remembering when I was little and used to walk around the house singing to myself. "But I only started doing competitions when I joined Glee club because my parents thought it was a waste of time."

I think Heidi noticed my eyes shift when I talk about my parents. "Can I ask, are you parents not supportive of your dreams of being a singer?" her voice is soft and I know I am supposed to be honest.

"They never supported me in anything" I honestly explain to her with a shrug of my shoulders. "They actually just packed up an left me alone earlier this year. I haven't seen them since" my voice doesn't even waver anymore when I talk about my parents.

"How come? do you live alone now?" I can tell she is nervous when she asks me that question because of what I might do to her. I don't really care though, I'm just going to tell everybody. I'm not ashamed of who I am.

"My mum was an abusive alcoholic, but my father never knew about it because he was always working. One day when they were both home I told them I was gay and the next day they left" Heidi's face cracks a little when Emily kisses my cheek.

"Its ok mommy. You got me and mama now" Emily tells me with her cute little pout she makes when people are sad around her.

Heidi smiles at my daughter. "What's your name?" she asks Emily nicely.

"Emily-Marie Lopez-Pierce" she says proudly with a giggle, bouncing up and down on my lap slightly.

"How do you feel about your mommy being a singer and going on stage to sing all the time?" Heidi laughs when Emily puts on her serious thinking face.

"Lucky that my mommy is so awesome and happy as long as she take me on stage to dance with her" we all chuckle at Emily's response.

I tap her nose gently, "of course you can baby girl" she squeals excitedly. "How about you go over to Auntie Quinn and ask her to take you for some food?" I kiss her cheek and watch as she goes over to Quinn.

"How do you feel about this Brittany?" Brittany looks into my eyes and her beaming smile makes my heart swell up in my chest.

"I am so so proud of Santana. After everything that she has been through with her parents and with Emily, she deserves this the most. She deserves to have her dreams come true and Jessica definitely made the right choice by signing her" Brittany is talking to Heidi, but keeps eye contact with me the whole time she speaks.

"I love you" I tell her, my eyes watering as I move to quickly kiss her.

She smiles against my lips, "I kinda like you too" she teases, pulling away from me.

"Do you look forward to working with Jessica and moving out to New York?"

"Yes, very much. We were going to New York to get married soon anyway so now it will be easier to plan the wedding" I smile widely at the idea of our wedding being perfect, like a fairy-tale. "Getting to work with Jessica is such a great opportunity and I can't wait to start on my album."

"What about you? Will you be working?" She asks Brittany who's eyes just go wide. She shrugs her shoulders a little.

"I don't know. Emily will be at school so I might just look for a job at a dance studio or something." Brittany smiles shyly before burying her face into my neck.

"Hey, Jessica! This girl here needs to be my main dancer on tour!" I shout, pointing at Brittany while looking into the camera. Brittany chuckles against me and slaps my arm playfully.

I kiss the top of her head and burst into a fit of laughter when Emily comes running into a room with a slushie cup, throwing it at me. "QUINN!" I shout, but still not able to keep a straight face. "You told my daughter to slushie me on TV?"

Quinn is literally on the floor laughing, tears streaming down her face along with Emily. "This" I point to my slushie-stained top, "is what happens when you leave your best friend in-charge of your 5-year-old daughter for more than 10 minutes."

I glare at Quinn and she throws a spare spaghetti strap at me. "Gee, thanks" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes when Emily walks over to me with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry mommy. Auntie Quinn said she will buy me candy if I did it" Emily looks down to the floor and it looks like she is about to burst into tears any moment.

"Its ok baby girl, just go throw the rest over her" I tell her, quiet enough so that Quinn doesn't hear me. I wink at her and hand the still half-filled cup over to her.

She lets out a giggle before running over to Quinn and tipping the remaining slushie over the blonde who is still on the floor.

"Santana Lopez, I am so gonna kill you."

I just shrug my shoulders. "Paybacks a bitch, babe."


	20. Sexy

__**A/N: This chapter is the full interview and some sexy times ;) H = Heidi, S = Santana, B = Brittany, E = Emily.**

* * *

_Welcome, I'm Heidi Brooks Earlier this week, teenager Santana Lopez was signed to Starlight Records and I was lucky enough to sit down with her._

H - So, Santana when did you first start singing?

S - Since I was able to talk.

(Show video of 6-year-old Santana singing.)

H - What does singing mean to you? How do you feel when you perform?

S - Like nothing else matters and I can just escape from the real world. There is so much going on in my life but when I sing, I can just forget about it all.

H - Can I ask, are you parents not supportive of your dreams of being a singer?

S - They never supported me in anything.

E - Its ok Mommy. You got me and mama now.

H - How do you feel about your mommy being a singer and going on stage to sing all the time?

E - Lucky that my mommy is so awesome and happy as long as she take me on stage to dance with her. (All of us laugh)

H - Will you be working?

(Camera view of Brittany.)

B - I might just look for a job at a dance studio. (Brittany buries her face into Santana's neck.)

S - Hey, Jessica! This girl here needs to be my main dancer on tour! (Everybody laughs.)

_Santana and Brittany are described to be inseparable by all their teammates. The love they share is incredible and Brittany is Santana's biggest supporter._

B - (Looks into Santana's eyes) I am so so proud of Santana. After everything that she has been through with her parents and with Emily, she deserves this the most. She deserves to have her dreams come true and Jessica definitely made the right choice by signing her.

_We asked some of Santana's teammates about Santana and who is off of the stage. Here is Santana's closest friend, Quinn Fabray and back-up dancers for the trouble-tonnes, Maya and Olivia;_

Q - (Camera close up on Quinn.) Santana is amazing. Even though we argue and get on each others nerves all the time, she is my best friend and I couldn't live without her.

M - (Camera close up on Maya.) Santana is a incredible on stage, but is also a pleasure to be around when she is off stage too. She is so funny and sweet, but if you do make her angry she will lash-out. (Maya laughs.)

O - (Close up of Olivia.) Santana makes everybody in the trouble-tonnes smile when she is around. Her relationship with Emily and Brittany is incredible and she just says things how she see it.

_We stayed during the trouble-tonnes rehearsal and we have to say, that girl has pipes. (Show clip of Santana singing during rehearsal.) We also caught a very cute family moment between her, Emily and Quinn (Show clip of Santana being slushied) and a little insight on the performance ideas for when they hit Nationals (Show clip of new trouble-tonnes number.)_

H - Do you look forward to working with Jessica and moving out to New York?

S - Yes, very much. We were going to New York to get married soon anyway so now it will be easier to plan the wedding. Getting to work with Jessica is such a great opportunity and I can't wait to start on my album.

H - Can you tell us what kind of music you will be putting on your album?

S - Songs that have a lot of depth to them and a lot of soul. That people can listen to and relate their problems to and realize they are not alone during the hard times of their life.

H - You have a lot of ideas then? (Laughs.)

B - Oh yeah, she hasn't stopped singing since she got signed. Literally, she doesn't speak anymore, she sings her words. I don't mind though, her voice is so beautiful and soothing.

H - Then I guess everybody has a lot to look forward to from you.

_Stay tuned and follow us on twitter to learn more about when you will be able to listen to Santana's music._

_Up next... _

I shakily click the remote, turning the TV off and turning to Brittany. "Oh my God, that was so awesome!" I squeal, attacking Brittany's lips with my own.

My phone starts to buzz but I just ignore it because Brittany starts to trail her lips down to my neck and sucking hard on my pulse point. Emily is in bed so why not?

Flipping us around on the couch, I press my thigh against Brittany's center and smirk when she lets out a low gasp. "San" she whines, but I silence her with my lips. I capture her bottom lip between my lips and suck lightly before pulling away so I can lift of her top.

She mirrors my actions until we both are half-naked. I teasingly lean forward slowly, causing Brittany to groan and grab the back of my head. "I need you now" she says, her eyes full of so much lust it makes me shudder. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I take her right nipple in my mouth while massaging her left breast with the palm of my hand.

Brittany's hands come to the waist band of my shorts and when she dips them in, I smirk when her breath hitches. Yeah, I was prepared for this. I bring my mouth my to Brittany's, letting our tongues slide together as we both blindly strip each other pants off.

When we are both completely naked, I let my body fall on top of Britt's. We both moan loudly when out dripping centers meet and our breasts clash together. I connect my lips to Brittany's neck, sucking and licking at her exposed skin as we rock into each other.

"Br-" I bite down on her neck when she unexpectedly pushes three fingers inside of me and starts to quickly pump them in and out of my throbbing pussy. "Ohhh..." I moan loudly, my face scrunching up in pleasure as Brittany hits all the right places.

"I'm so close" I breath out, bucking my hips for more. I slip 3 fingers into Brittany as I suck down on the skin behind her ear, earning a loud moan from the girl below me. Both our hips start to thrust into each other as we thrust out fingers inside each other furiously.

When Brittany hits that spot inside of me, my eyes go wide and my stomach tenses. My walls tighten around her fingers and my hips start to buck widely as scream out Brittany's name. When I press my fingers harder inside Brittany she also looses control and we just hold each other as we ride out our orgasms.

I pull my fingers from inside of her and lick off all the juices, making us both moan; me at the taste and her at the sight. "I love you so much" Brittany says with a smile, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"I love you too babe," I grin and sit up, but as I do so, our centers press against each other. We both groan and I smirk at Brittany. "Bed?"

Brittany smiles and I swear, I have never seen her move so fast as she runs to the bedroom.


	21. NationalsGraduation

_"The winner of the national show-choir championship 2012 is... the trouble-tonnes!"_

A huge smile breaks out onto my face and I jump into Brittany's open arms as the large trophy gets placed in front of us.

I lock my legs around her waist and snake my arms around her neck before closing the small gap between our lips. Humming in approval at the familiar taste of Brittany's cherry lip gloss, I swipe my tongue across her lower lip.

She parts her lips almost immediately and lets my tongue slip inside, moaning when I slowly lick the roof of her mouth. "I love you" my lips hit against hers as I speak and she grins before pecking my lips again.

"I love you too" her lips come crashing against mine and a moan escapes from my mouth as she takes my bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling on it slightly.

Somebody starts to tickle my sides causing me to let out a squeal and squirm in Brittany's arms. "Girls, your making out in front of your five-year-old daughter" I turn my head to see Quinn smirking at me with Emily by her side, giggling.

I jump down from Brittany's arms, landing with a small thud, before scooping the small girl in my arms. "Mommy" she whines through laughter when I start to pepper kisses on her face. She tries to get free from my grip, but I only hold her tighter.

"Leave my baby alone!" Brittany scolds me playfully, taking Emily out of my arms and holding her close. I bat my eyelashes at her while sticking out my bottom lip into a small pout. "I love you babe" she sweetly smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah yeah" I wave her off and roll my eyes at her. Quinn chuckles beside me and I laugh also when I see Emily trying to look at the end of her nose, making her go all cross-eyed. "Silly" Emily huffs quietly and finally gives up with whatever she was trying to do.

I beckon with my head for Brittany and Quinn to follow me and we all walk over to Shelby. "Hey Shelby, since we are graduating tomorrow and then were flying out to New York the day after, how about we go to bread sticks for celebration?" Only good thing about having nationals in Lima.

Shelby smiles at me and nods her head, "Sure. My treat, meet you there in about 10 minutes " I open my mouth to object but she has already walked away. I shrug my shoulders and then follow Brittany, Emily and Quinn towards my car.

"Hey, Quinn. I was thinking and do you want to come to New York with us?" I ask Quinn once we get into the car. I am sat in the front with Britt while Quinn is in the back with Emily so I have to turn around a little so I can see Quinn.

Her mouth is slightly hanging open and she is silent until Emily punches her in the arm, bringing her back from whatever she was thinking. "San, honestly I wish I could but I can't leave Rachel. I lo-"

I cut her off by bringing my finger to her lips, "bring Berry with you. She always wanted to live in New York, right? Anyways we have room in our 2.5 million dollar house" I brag to Quinn with a smirk, trying to persuade her to move to New York with us.

When Quinn squeals, I know I have won. "I'll talk to Rach tonight after we get somethings done" I pull a disgusted face before turning around as I think about Berry and Quinn having sex.

"Quinn, I did not want that image in my mind" Brittany says and I laugh when I see Britt looks horrified. "But, San I want something done tonight also," I blush furiously and nod my head.

"Anytime, anyplace."

* * *

"Quinn Fabray."

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Santana Lopez."

I open up the red curtains in front of me, and wiggle my boobs as I wink at Brittany who is up on the stage next to Quinn.

Walking past the cheering audience, I pull Emily into my arms and take her up onto the stage with me. I get my diploma from Mrs. P and mumble a small 'thank you' before excitedly bouncing over to the other seniors.

Brittany pulls me into her, giving my cheek a soft peck whilst tapping Emily's nose. The music ends and I smile widely as I hear Figgins speak into the microphone, "ladies and gentlemen, McKinley high graduates of 2012!"

Everybody throws their hats in the air, with the exception of me because Emily does mine for me, and the room erupts into even more applause. "We did it" I whisper, pulling Brittany, Quinn and Berry into a tight up.

"Yeah, I really can't wait to get out of this place" Brittany rolls her eyes and drags me off the stage, Quinn and Berry following us closely.

"Guys, we decided to come with you tomorrow" Quinn announces with a smile as Brittany, Emily and I all launch at them both. "Group hug!" we all laugh and wrap our arms around each other.

I gotta admit, I really can't wait to live with these girls in New York, even Berry.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter before they leave to New York...**


	22. Take Care

"Oh gosh, mommy" Emily is the first to speak as the five of us stand frozen in the doorway of our new house with Jessica in front of us. This place is a friggin' mansion, like something from a movie.

The house is luxurious, but it looks like it could be lived in and you will still be able to relax. "Go look around baby, find your room" Emily wastes no time in running off through the hallways. "Girls, were going to look around with Jessica. We can order food later?" I take Brittany's hand, as Jessica leads us from the doorway and through the house.

"Jessica, this house is seriously so amazing. I can't believe you got somebody to build us a house" my eyes are wide as we look inside every door we go past.

Jessica takes us through to one of the living rooms. "Okay, so this is your house. Downstairs in the basement is the guest rooms. There is 8 all together, all containing an en-suite and own built in fireplace."

"This floor has the two living rooms, the kitchen, dining room and indoor pool and spa" I glance at Brittany who is just staring at Jessica in shock. "The next floor has all the things for you two, like master suite with walk-in closet and attached bathroom, a music room, recording studio and then for Britt, a dance studio."

"Oh my God" Brittany breathes out in awe as she shifts her eyes to lock with mine. "Santana, baby" I smile as the happy tears start to run down her cheeks and lean forward to lightly kiss them away.

Jessica smiles fondly at our interaction. "The next floor has Emily's room, a play room for Emily, a home cinema, the bowling ally and Quinn and Rachel's suite. On the top floor is just one big auditorium so you can put on performances and stuff" I can hold myself longer. I throw my arms around Jessica, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for this" I whisper into her ear and she just squeezes my body a little tighter in response.

"One last thing" she says, handing Britt and I an envelope as a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. I let Britt open it up, looking at her closely as different emotions flash through her features. When she gasps, literally, and tears start streaming down her face, I take the envelope from her hands.

I quickly scan over the pieces of paper, my eyes going wide, just like Brittany's did. "Jessica, are you serious?" I ask the girl opposite us, trying to hold in my sobs as she nods her head with a beaming smile. "Baby, were getting married tomorrow" I lean slightly to capture Brittany's lips in mine.

Britt's soft hands come up to cup my cheeks, wiping away the tears that are rapidly escaping from my puffy eyes. I pull away from her lips and just rest my forehead against hers, both of us smiling like a fool. "Thank you so much for organizing all of this for us and paying for everything" Brittany says to Jessica, moving her head against mine so she is looking at the older woman.

* * *

"I hereby pronounce you lawfully wedded as wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride" tears of happiness are flowing freely down both of our faces as our family and friends break out into loud cheers. Brittany giggles and I lean forward to connect my lips with hers for the first kiss as a married couple.

I snake my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as her hands come up to cup my cheeks. "I love you, I always have" Brittany breathes out against my lips before swiping her tongue across my upper lip, asking for entrance, which I immediately accept.

We both swallow each others moans when our tongues meet, but I pull away when I feel a little tug on my leg. "Mommy" Emily's bashful smile makes this moment even more perfect and I scoop her up into my arms. She automatically snuggles into me, causing my heart to flutter.

"I love you both so much" I kiss the top of Emily's head with a smile, leaning into Brittany's body as she wraps her arms around me. "I really am lucky you both came to me that day" I mumble quietly, mostly to myself. Brittany kisses my cheeks while using one of her hands to run her fingers through Emily's long curls.

"You take really good care of me. Better than Anna and David ever did" Emily softly tells me, using her small hands to wipe the tears tracks from my cheeks. Brittany jumps when Emily suddenly pokes her, "when can I have a baby brother or sister?"

Both mine and Brittany's eyes go wide as we look from Emily to each other.

* * *

_3 Years later_

"Emily!" Brittany shouts up the stairs as she frantically tries to calm down our crying son in her arms. "Come on, we have 10 minutes" I laugh at my wife and kiss her temple, before taking Dayton from her and walking to the auditorium with him.

"How about we go see all Mommy's fans?" I ask the two-year-old, putting him down and taking his hand in mine. He grins cutely at me and I giggle as he runs in front of the curtains. I chase after him and when I reveal myself to the crowd, they go wild.

"Hey guys!" I shout through the microphone, winking when Brittany and Emily come out onstage also. "Before we start tonight, I would just like to thank my family for everything they have done for me. When I was at my lowest, they appeared in my life and I don't think I would of made it without them."

Emily walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I pick her up and kiss her cheek softly, "We all needed each other, and was there to take care of each other."

I have tears shimmering in my eyes as I think over how my life has changed since that day when Emily appeared on my doorstep. She was like the medicine I needed. She made me accept myself and go for it with Brittany.

She made me believe I wasn't worthless.

"I will take care of you forever."

* * *

**A/N: The End!**

**Thank you so much to everybody who stuck with me through this story, you all inspired me to write more and more. I love you all and all of your kind reviews.**

**Sorry for ending this so soon but I am working on another story that I will post soon! Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.**

**- Skye xo**


End file.
